Rain
by mirage05
Summary: It all started on a rainy day in a tower.Where it would lead no one could have guessed.
1. It began

Disclaimer (Is this really needed) I don't own anything although I wish I owned Draco. This is a new revised version.

Ch-1

The rain was pouring in sheets outside the massive building named Hogwarts almost nothing could be heard over the pitter patter. Although neither of the two students in the astronomy tower seemed to care. Hermione thinks back to how she came to meet Malfoy, not just a Slytherin but someone known to be with the dark side. And yet here she was in a tower at midnight, alone, with one of her biggest rivals. It all started a few weeks ago in potions, Snape thought it would best if the Heads sat and worked together to set an example of good inter-house relations. Some bullshit that was, it was purely to annoy her for being good at potions despite being a Gryffindor. She didn't even really know how it had started, first there were lingering touches passing ingredients, then small talk over the potion, and arguments over everything, but eventually Malfoy being a male, she assumed he noticed that she was a female. He began flirting and also adding sly comments to everything that she said. Having two best friends, who were male, she could instantly pick up on his racy humor. It slowly progressed to touching and basically fingering her in class nearly bringing her to orgasm that she began to ache for. That takes us to the present he slipped a note to her during class simply reading- Meet me in Astronomy, Midnight. D.M.

At midnight her feet carried her there, not knowing exactly what to expect. Draco had no idea why he gave her that note, he blamed it on hormones. After all he was male and she wasn't the bushy haired know it all that she was in the first, second or third year. The point was that now she was gorgeous, dead sexy in fact. Who cares that she wasn't pureblooded, its not like he was going to marry her. Standing across from her in the tower, the moonlight reflected across her smooth skin. "Merlin I want her," he thought.

Stepping closer he limits the space between them. "Your beautiful you know that," Draco smoothly speaks. "Actually it's not the first time I've ever been told that," Hermione softly replies with a smirk. "Come here," He whispers and pulls her toward him by her slim waist. She hesitantly follows his grasp pulling her mere centimeters from him, inhaling his scent of fresh air and cologne. Looking into his cool gray eyes her heart melts; at this moment she would do anything he said.

Slowly Draco lowers his cool lips onto her warmer ones and instantly the heat they created warms them. He traces her lips with his tongue asking permission to enter her mouth. She shivers at the sudden contact opening her mouth and allowing him access. Soon she begins to reciprocate his actions kissing him deeper and firmer. Draco now feeling that she was comfortable with kissing him, traces the hemline of her skirt with his fingers. Receiving no rejections he un-tucks her crisp white button down shirt.

Feeling his caress on her stomach she sighs into him. Her mind races as she follows his lead and unbuttons his black silky shirt, fumbling with many of the buttons, Draco helps steady her hands holding them in his and places light kisses on them. She gently slides his shirt off revealing his smooth six pack, qudditch really did his body good. "Like what you see," He asked smugly. "Uh, Huh," She sighs smiling.

What female wouldn't appreciate his smooth chiseled body. Seeing that she was too clothed he slips the shirt off her. She blushed in modesty, silencing her fears he whispers in her ear "As I said before you're gorgeous." Staying there for a while he nibbles on her ear, and then moves to her neck. Moaning his name "Malfoy", he silences her with a kiss, "its Draco babe", and continues his administration to her body.

Hermione takes initiative and conjures a bed with a simple wood frame with cream sheets. He smirks in return and picks her up in a smooth motion and places her on the edge of the bed. Once on the bed he takes off her cream classic bra with one hand and before she could become modest again he covers them with his hands and massages them equally. Eliciting moans he replaces a hand with his mouth. "Oh god," She moans into him. Next he works on the other mound with careful expertise.

Hermione couldn't believe the pleasure he was making her feel. She had never felt like this before, not even close. He kisses down her stomach and to her skirt. Looking her in the eyes unzips it, and throws it aside. He could only keep up this slow pace for so long, as she now felt his erection through the thin fabric; she felt a tingle run down her spine. Taking the lead she gets on top of him and kisses his lips, than moving to his neck and chest, paying ample attention to his nipples as he had done for her. Moving further down she removes the black slacks from him.

Unintentionally she gasps at the sight of his bulge, even covered with green silk boxers. Noticing the grin on his lips she removes them to. Now he was completely naked beneath her and her still in her cream ruffle panties , Draco gets rid of the shy garment and traces her opening with his finger. Moaning his name he slips his finger in her and then another, swirling them around, evoking sounds of pleasure from Hermione. Her moaning his name was making him grow harder if that was possible.

He softy speaks a charm breathily onto her to ensure she wouldn't feel any pain and keep her from become pregnant. Draco didn't need his seed to grow inside a mudblood. Reaching down she grasps his member in her hands and rubs it. If she kept that up, he might explode right then. He grips her hands and kisses her fingers then she kisses his lips as he slowly achingly enters her. He waits for her to adjust to his size, and as he feels her muscle around him yearn to move he begins to withdraw and enter again.

Moments later they set a pace and the two bodies now drip with sweat. He could not hold back much longer and is relieved when he Notices her muscle tightening he gives a final thrust and she climaxes with him in a wave of pleasure. Laying in his arms she breaths "Wow." "Yes, wow. That's the most amazing sex I've ever had," Draco states smirking. Redressing they both stay mostly silent, relishing the moment. Banishing the bed Draco speaks "Same time tomorrow?" "Why Not," She smirks as she walks out of the tower. Normally she would never be this bold and well slutty in her opinion, but when she was around Draco, he brought out her wild, outgoing personality which was normally hidden. She didn't quite know if that was good or bad but being bad she discovered was quite fun, and there was nothing wrong with having fun was there... Leaving Draco with his thoughts, he too, heads back to his dorm. "I never knew she had it in her. Perhaps there is more to her after all."

A/N - i just revised this chapter and will proly continue revising this story and hopefully finish it someday when i have time to write. please leave comment i love them!!!


	2. Morning After

Disclaimer- blah, blah, blah, I want Draco, blah, blah, I don't own anything, Blah, blah I'm poor.  
  
Firstly a very special thanks to my reviewers. (You don't realize how much they mean to me.) And secondly I'm sick so excuse any lameness. Now read...  
  
Ch-2  
  
As the sun light filtered through the window and hit Hermione's eyes, groggily waking her up. Obviously she hadn't gotten into her bed until around two in the morning and after that it took at least another hour to fall into a fitful sleep. Today she almost regretted her rash behavior the previous night. "Ahhgg, I really need more than 3 or 4 hours of sleep." Sliding out of bed she groans again but this time due to a nagging pain. She decides she has enough time for a bath, gathers her bathrobe, and drags herself to the bath. Being head girl had its high points, like her own bath.  
  
Sinking into the warm water she relaxes and sighs, massaging her body with a sponge, the smell of vanilla engulfs her. "Magically scented soap is the best."  
  
Thirty minutes later she dries off and uses a spell to put her hair up in a messy bun. "Time to face the world," This time she was a little more upbeat, thanks to her bath.  
  
Entering the great hall she sits between Ginny and Ron, recently Gin and Harry had finally gotten their minds AND hearts together and were dating. After greeting them, the boys soon launch into a deep qudditch conversation. The girls looked at each other and shrugged 'something's never change.' Instead they had their own conversation. "Hey Mia, I see that smile. Why so giddy?" "Ahh, no reason... Cant a girl be happy for no reason?" Hermione offers. "Not that happy. The last time I saw someone that happy was when Laven..." She trails off in thought. "Are you suggesting what I think you are, because so help me." "Aha, it's true. So who is he?" "If there was someone, which there isn't, why would I tell you?" "Because... I'm your bestest friend, and you tell me everything eventually anyway." "I suppose I do, but there isn't anyone to tell about." "Really? Okay then, stay in denial." ' I'm not in denial am I? It was just a harmless shag. A good one, but it'll never happen again. I won't let it. I can't. I'd only get hurt in the end. He'd never care for me. Like I even want him to. I don't. I swear I don't.' "Earth to Hermione," Gin said, waving her hand in front of Mia's face. "Huh? Guess I just got lost in thought". "Yea, with a certain blonde." "What are you talking about?" Hermione shifts her gaze toward the Slytherin table, her eyes landing on a very sexy blonde indeed. As if reading her mind, which could be possible, he returned her gaze and smirked. A blush tinged her cheeks and she broke the gaze. Ginny laughed. "I was right again." "Your not mad," Hermione shyly questions. "No, why should I be, just because he's an ass that doesn't mean he isn't hot. But Harry's number one on my list. Honestly 90 percent of the girls in Hogwarts want Malfoy." Visibly relaxed Mia and Gin continue gossiping, Hermione making sure the conversation didn't tread to close to Malfoy. She was still very baffled on any thoughts about him. Breakfast was over too soon and they were all on their way to class. Draco glanced at the not so innocent Gryffindor as she left the great hall. He knew he should have ended it before it began but something about her drew him to her. He just couldn't pinpoint it. Blaise caught his attention with his comment, "So you're after the mudblood, are you? Can't much blame you she is damn hot nowadays." Draco smirked, "She is isn't she." 'That's it,' He thought. 'She's just really attractive, so naturally I'd want her, even if she is a mudblood.' "But, nah, I'm not after her, just wondering what a good shag she'd be." "Can't blame ya mate." Blaise retorted. Then they both leisurely walked to class.  
  
A/N- Please. Review and make comments on this chapter. (It isn't much but the next chapter will be better I promise.) The more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write.  
  
Reviews-  
  
Draco_Fan- Thanks for being the 1st reviewer.  
  
me – I'll continue & thanks for the comments  
  
Dot- thanks so much  
  
Lörraine- thank you very much. (I feel so special)  
  
Fiery Slut – Thanks. I'll try to use your idea somewhere in the story. 


	3. Bad Day

Disclaimer- I'm not claiming anything's mine, so you cant sue me nah, nah, nah, nah, nah.  
  
A/N- Hello my readers. This chapter is much longer then the last so hope you enjoy. & Thanks to all my reviewers I heart you all.  
  
Ch-3- Bad day ...  
  
Binns's first thing in the morning wasn't anyone's idea of fun, especially for the Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's that were falling asleep, or the ones that were already asleep. Hermione was even having a hard time keeping her eyes open. The lack of sleep was mostly the cause; normally she had no problem staying awake in class. But Professor Binns's voice droned on for the next hour putting her to sleep. 'Damn Malfoy'! It was his entire fault and she was supposed to be meeting him tonight. 'Why' she questions herself, he doesn't mean a thing to me. I should just not show up and forget about him completely. However, that was a more difficult task then she thought. "Ms. Granger," McGonagall exclaimed! Rousing her from her slumber. "Uhh," Hermione says, trying to come up with an excuse. "There is absolutely no excuse for sleeping in class. If you can't handle Head Girl duties perhaps you should hand the responsibility to someone who can." "No, it's not that at all," Hermione gasps out in horror. "Nevertheless, you will spend the night in detention with Professor Snape," McGonagall finishes. She hands Professor Binns a large pile of paperwork and promptly leaves. "Mia," Harry exclaimed in a whisper. "I can't believe you just got a detention, with Snape at that." "Harry! Shhh. I'm already in trouble we'll talk after class." She sighs and picks up her quill to take notes. The last bit of class was no better than the first, but at least she stayed awake. Finally the bell rang and the class leaped out of the room in a mad rush. Next she had free period and Harry and Ron were off to Trelawney's. She didn't miss that class in the least, but she walked with them to continue their conversation. "So Hermione, why so tired today? You never fall asleep in class," Ron questions. "Just tired I guess, I really couldn't fall asleep last night." Hermione says. "That really sucks; detention with Snape, and our OWN head of house gave it to you too." Harry inputs. "Maybe she's sick or senile," Ron guesses. Then the trio began to laugh at that proposition. Nearing Harry and Ron's next class, the three part and say good-bye. Hermione walks slowly back to her room to go over the material she slept through. "So I heard little miss perfect landed herself in detention, from her own head of house," A familiar deep voice said, interrupting her thoughts. "Malfoy," She sighs, irritated. "Yes," He drawls. "Never-mind, and yes I did, with your head of house," Hermione says, irritably and then stops abruptly. "Figures, since I have a detention with Snape too," He remarks smugly. "What ever for," She asks. "For ridiculing a plant," Draco remarks. "I don't have time for this, I have 3 foot essay due in Binns's tomorrow because he is so damn boring I fell asleep. Good day." She stomps away leaving Draco in a bit of confusion. 'Was he actually being civil to me,' Hermione questions herself? 'Why am I being civil to Granger? Probably because you're shagging her,' His brain countered. He continued to his rooms, he to had homework to catch up on in Herbology. "Damn Granger," He'd been too distracted by the thoughts of the occurrence of last night to keep his mind on anything school appropriate. His and Blaise's conversation did little to ease his thoughts, in fact it added to the muddled mess his brain was in. Being with Granger defied anything he was brought up to be. Yet when he was with her none of that mattered, just the touch of his skin against hers and her lips on his. He was so lost in thought he passed the portrait to the Head-rooms and had to turn around, walking an extra 10 minutes. Saying the password he walked in and spotted Granger sleeping on the sofa near the fire, with their history book on her lap, she looked so adorable. He silently stepped to her and kneeled beside the couch. For a small while he just observed her features. Seeing her stir he placed a kiss on her forehead, next her nose and finally a gentle kiss on the lips. She responded, slowly awaking, letting him deepen the kiss. "Some way to wake up," She smirked. "Indeed." He returned her smirk, and she swatted his arm. "You seem awfully tired." "Gee, I wonder why," She sarcastically stated. "So I still have my ways." "Your ways, my ass." She picked a pillow from the couch and threw it at his face. He caught it with seeker like reflexes, and getting revenge, he began to tickle her. After much needed laughter, Hermione gives up and informs Draco of the work she had to do and the little time left to do it. Several hours later the moon and stars were high in the sky. Hermione lay awake in her bed. Snape had been viler than ever in detention. Her mind wanders back a few hours before. Harry and Ron escorted to the dungeons, Harry saying, "Hope the git isn't too horrible. Should we come back to walk you tonight?" "Nah, it's okay. I am a big girl, I think I can manage. But thanks for the offer." Giving each a hug the boys head back to Gryffindor tower. "How touching," sneers a recognizable voice. "Oh, stuff it Malfoy," She sighs. "Can't we get though detention civilly?" They didn't have time, however to finish their spat, as Snape enters the door, "Follow me." They were lead to the storeroom of the potions lab. "You will both work together to rearrange all ingredients in reverse alphabetical order without magic. I expect you to be done in three hours." He swiftly paces out of the room and shuts the door. Wanting to get done as soon as possible Hermione picks up the first ingredient off the shelf and walks to the back of the room to place it on the last self. "What are you doing Granger," The blonde asked amused. "What does it look like? Doing OUR detention." "You are quite dense." "What are you talking about?" With a swish and flick of his wand all the selves rearranged. "All you have to do is switch the selves, he never said we couldn't use magic on that," Draco smirked. "You know as well as I do that he meant to do it by hand," Hermione said raising her voice. "Really, now. Stop being so bloody noble, honest, and well, Gryffindor. You can't possibly want to do it by hand." Calming, she responds, "Well I suppose not, but what will we do for three hours? We certainly can't converse for that long." Draco smiles slyly "That's not what I had in mind." "Really, and what did you have in mind?" Draco, standing behind her wraps his arms around her and pulls her into him. Hermione smells his cologne and breaths deeper, 'He really smells good.' He feels her inaudible sigh and knows she's putty in his hands. His hands creep up her waist drawing circles with his wise hands, eliciting goose bumps across her flesh. He turns her around and looks into her deep brown eyes, placing a hand behind her head, he pulls her to his lips. Kissing her urgently she moans into him. A thrill runs down his spine, as he savors her moan. He moves his attention to her neck, tracing her skin with his tongue. Hermione yearns to feel his skin once more and begins to unbutton his white shirt. Meanwhile Snape, with a rather large collection of essays to mark, sat at his desk and pulled out a huge jar of red ink. Not even an hour later, he heard nothing. 'That's odd, there is no way they are possibly finished. Perhaps they have hexed each other into oblivion. Bother, now I'll have to escort them both to the hospital wing, and have them serve even more detention with me. Just what I want.' Dejected the professor stands then briskly walks to the ingredients room. Expecting to see them hexed, he was quite surprised to see them getting along too well. Losing his composer he momentary forgets to speak then regains it. "Separate at once," Snape yells, his voice carrying through the room. They immediately spring apart and Draco quickly puts his robe on to cover his erection. "What in the Name of Merlin were you thinking? Both of you will serve a week worth of detention! Alone!" Draco glances at Hermione and notes the blush in her cheeks, whether or not her color was from his affection or embarrassment from being caught, he couldn't tell. 'Damn Snape always showing up when he wasn't wanted.'   
  
Reviews  
  


* * *

  
Draco_Fan --- Thanks, I shall try to update quickly  
  
ali potter--- Gee, thanks a bunch  
  
hotaru420--- Thanks,  
  
Fiery Slut --- Yep, I shall soon use your idea.  
  
firediamond--- Thanks and I shall continue  
  
fischer-angel--- Thanks for the input, Was this more detailed... 


	4. Good Night

Disclaimer--- Blah, blah, blah, I still don't own a thing. But I did get a sweet mp3 player for Christmas.  
  
AN- I hope everyone had/has a good holiday. Mine is so far pretty decent, except for work. ( I wish I had more time to write.) Any way, I want to add a HUGE THANK YOU to all my reviewers. I opened my mailbox and I had the most reviews I've ever seen. You guys don't know how great a Christmas present it was. SO THANK YOU I heart you bunches. On with the story...  
  
-Ch 4- Good Night After nearly an hour of Snape's harsh criticism and "disappointment", Hermione was not in the mood to even look in Draco's direction (which was right next to her in the hall). Never had she gotten in so much trouble and Harry and Ron were her best friends (that really meant something). Sure she'd been punished before but it was usually for a good cause and worth it. Never in her life had she been so careless, if she kept this up she'd have detention everyday and surely be expelled. Hence her resolution to stay as distant from Draco as possible. Walking a few steps to Hermione's right Draco was not very pleased with the evening's events either. Her curls were now slightly tussled, he loved her hair, it smelled of vanilla and felt like silk. Draco was also far aware that his current interest was not going to be giving him that satisfaction tonight. She wore her emotions so unconsciously it was a bit amusing. Her step held an extra edge and every so often a stray curl would drift into her eyes and she would huff and put it back in place. Her eyes however were the really key, the deep lushness and excitement was no longer there, but confusion and frustration. It almost made him feel bad for her getting detention, but it was probably his lower lonely brain, which thought of that. Walking back was unusually quite, and if Hermione had to say, very unnerving. 'What was he thinking? Wasn't he going to apologize? But what would he apologize for. She had kissed him back and was in no way trying to deter his actions; she was just as guilty as he. Bugger! Why couldn't I just forget about him and resist his charms? That's exactly why, he has been charming girls off there feet since fourth year. He has it down to an art, and he is devilishly handsome.' She groans, 'this is ridiculous how can I possibly fall for him. Why am I even debating this, its simple he's a Malfoy albeit really good in bed and I am a muggle born Gryffindor.' This is absurd, 'Perhaps Gin could help sort out this mess. I'll have a talk with her tomorrow.' Saying the password Hermione enters the room and Draco somberly follows behind her. The dim light of the room is quickly brightened with a flick of Hermione's wand. 'Why in the devil did Hermione do that, we're only going to bed. Is she that afraid that I'd try something and she'd actually have to try to resist me?' Even his brain laughed at that presumption. Deciding that her silent routine was both childish and pointless, he ended it. "G'Night Hermione" He spoke in an, even, polite tone. Surprised at his out of the blue gesture, she stopped in her tracks toward her room. Wanting not to appear rude, Hermione returns the phrase, "Sleep well Draco." Then continues toward her room. Entering her room she magic's the candles on her night stand to light, casting a glow in the room so she could navigate and change into her pajamas, which consisted of a Gryffindor quiddich T-shirt (a gift from Ron) and plaid p.j. pants. Pulling back the covers she slips into bed and drifts into a slumber under the deep red comforter. Draco was not surprised that Hermione responded. It was simply her nature to return courtesies. However her cool tone made him take notice, the words held no emotions to support them. So Gryffindor's could act cold and uncaring as well. Seeing the brunette close the door behind her, he turns and walks to his room. Entering he doesn't bother with lights, he knew his room's layout by heart. Taking off his robe he lays it across a chair and proceeds to undress. With his boxers on he grabs a towel and enters the bathroom. With dim light from candles he fills the tub and slips in. The warm water relaxes his body and he savors the feeling. Soon after he drifts into a light slumber. Hermione woke with a start and sighed once she realized it was only a dream. It seemed so real. The dream started rather normal, a clear warm day at Hogwarts with nothing amiss. Herself and Gin were walking around the grounds chatting, when suddenly the sky darkened. She could feel the coldness in her soul, it was an evil darkness, void of a single ray of light. Suddenly masked men in Black robes, which seemed to absorb any and all warmth and light, surrounded them. All she could hear were mumbling's of the men, unable to distinguish a word. The leader (she assumed) drew a blade; she was trembling in fear. He came closer and she tried to back away, but found she could not move. The blade was now across her throat. The cold metal against her skin, made her scream although no sound was heard, this was no ordinary blade. But she never felt any pain beyond that or any blood flow, she only saw black and felt calm. When she opened her eyes they met a pair of gray eyes filled with emotion. Now fully awake she walks to the bath to wash her face and maybe even take a bath.  
  
A/N- Well it was supposed to be longer but it wanted to end here for some reason. The next chapter should be fun...  
  
Reviews  
  


* * *

  
hotaru420-- thanks  
  
Queen of the Sugarplum Fairies—WoW that's a super long review (I heart it). (THANKS for all the comments) I'm glad you're enjoying my story.  
  
Claudia Malfoy—Thank u much  
  
TomFeltonsDancer—Gee, u think so. I hope I will. Thanks for all the praise, I'll try not to let it go to my head. (head floats away lol). Also the comments were really helpful.  
  
necro_girl – Kay, thanks  
  
dumbfuck57 – Kay  
  
Silent-Serpent—sry bout that. They were supposed to be caught after about half-hour or so. (I edited it so it makes a bit more sense. B/c Draco is too naughty for his own good. (but alas he must wait.)  
  
SuziQ—thanks  
  
paperdoll04—thanks and if u would like email me some ideas ect... (Hiddenwithin05@hotmail.com)  
  
mermaidQt—thanks, I'll try to be as descriptive as possible.  
  
Fiery Slut --- (he he) u shall have to wait a bit. Snape's such a git  
  
Jennifer Keel--- I know! Damn snape... aways getting in the way...  
  
lizzy-black19--- I'm continuing, glad you like it  
  
Echo Destynee--- Sry Heather, lol I dunno I find the word amusing... Thanks for commenting  
  
(A/N- ^She^ is one of my best friends so check out her stories -there good- )  
  
fischer-angel— thanks ever so much 


	5. When dreams awake

Disclaimer- I don't own anything... but I wouldn't mind owning a hot football playing, wrestler, or any hot guy really...  
  
A/N- Hey everyone. Mid terms suck... as does physics (I'm going to have to study forever to pass it). Also if any one wants to beta my story (or edit the past/future chapters) that would be great, just email me or leave a review w/ your email ect...  
  
I didn't get as many reviews as I'd hope but I'll post this anyway, b/c I don't like how some author must get a certain number of reviews before posting.  
  
Question for readers- Do you thing I should make a PG-13 version of this story? A reviewer brought it up and I'm not sure, so what do you guys think?  
  
Ch-5- When dreams awake-  
  
Draco woke with a start, after hearing a blood-chilling scream. That scream could only belong to one person, Hermione. Jumping from the tub he scrambles to find the source of her distress. 'What in the name of Merlin is wrong? She better be fine.'  
  
Coming out of her room the first thing her eyes caught were Draco dripping wet naked and running toward her. 'What the bloody hell is he doing?"  
  
"You're okay,"? Draco slows his paces into a halt a few feet from her. "Yes, why wouldn't I be," Hermione questions, very confused and amused. He had a very nice six pack, and well everything else. He was a god or at least looked like one. "I heard you scream," He blatantly drawls. "Oh." 'I must have actually screamed,' She thought to herself. "It was just a bad dream nothing to worry about. However should I be worried about you?" She glances up and down his body and looks into his eyes. 'Damn, I forgot to grab my boxers. I was so worried about her. No, more along the lines of startled really.' He smirks, "Nah just got out of the bath and seems I neglected a towel." He wasn't one to be modest, he was blessed, and he knew it. Besides it's not like she had never seen him before anyhow.   
  
However her plan was changed. Draco notices that Hermione has lost herself in thought. 'She is rather cute when lost in thought, hell she is hot all the time.' Consequences be damned, he steps close and places a hand behind her head, bringing her lips to his. He gently nibbles her lower lip, and continues kissing her, gradually deepening it. Her hands find his neck and she pulls him closer. With the close contact of his growing member, her words return to her.  
  
'I should just turn around and read a book.' Pulling away she whispers a hushed sorry and departs to her room.  
  
"Hermione," He groans. 'Damn her!' Back in his room he grabs a black pair of boxers, and his robe. After dressing he summons his broom and flies out the window. No one was out this late, so he was not the least bit worried about getting caught by a teacher or such. His mind was racing almost as fast as he was traveling. Right and wrong didn't matter in Hermione's presence, only feelings and actions. Whether this was good or bad he couldn't fathom. He was changed around her, and he didn't have a clue as to why. Perhaps it was right on the tip of his tongue, but too sweet and beautiful to utter. Realizing that he was getting little sleep on his broom, he lands back in his room and send his broom back to the quiddich storage/locker room. Taking off the robe he hangs it on the back of his chair. Pulling back the covers he slips into bed and slowly drifts asleep. Hermione however wasn't so lucky to be asleep. She was wide-awake and her mind was playing Ping-Pong with her body and somewhere her heart got thrown into the battle. Lying in bed, she sighs, 'I could be with Draco right now, in his bed. But do I really wish I was there? I know physically I am more than happy to be with him, but my heart and head completely object. Why do I always complicate things? Why can't I be like Lav or even Gin? If they were in my position they'd savor it for all its worth. Realizing she was supposed to meet with Gin tomorrow, she looks at her clock, okay well today seeing as it's three in the morning. And I have Snape first period too. The perfect way to start my day.' Pulling out a book, 'Interview with a Vampire' by Anne Rice, she scanned the cover. She had been planning on reading it for a while and now was a better time then ever. Sometime between then and six am she slipped into a light sleep.   
  
A/N- Well how was the chapter??? I think it was a bit short...I need to know how can the story get better. Any suggestions? Please review; you don't know how much it makes my day. And you just may get chapters sooner.  
  
-Reviews-  
  
lizzy-black19-- Thanks a bunch for your comments, and as you read you were right she did scream. Hope you have a great new year too.  
  
paperdoll04 – thanks  
  
Pimpin Princess-The Master of Draco – Very big thanks for such a long review (lol) please don't die or cry, I'll continue for you and the rest of my reviewers. I'm glad you like my story so much.  
  
darkmoon-on-dragonwings – Another super big thanks for a long review. I really luv your comments, and I may make a pg-13 version. I'm not sure as of yet.  
  
hOtKiSs() – thanks a bunch I'm glad that you think It's awesome  
  
prettybaby – thanks  
  
Fiery Slut – suspense is a great thing (no ???)  
  
Echo Destynee – I heart u heather. Seriously thanks for reviewing, maybe some day I'll have as many as you... 


	6. The Deal

Disclaimer- You think I own anything (ha, ha, ha) I wish I did  
  
A/N- Does anyone even read this? But anyway thanks to my reviewers I heart you all.  
  
-CH-6- The Deal- Morning came too soon for Hermione as she slipped out of bed, rubbing her eyes. Stepping on the corner of the book which lay forgotten on the floor she cursed under her breath. Picking up the book and placing in upon the night stand she gathers her robes for class and her shower products. It was still very early in the morning so there was little chance for her to run into Draco. Last night was just a bit odd and she was much too tired to sort her feelings concerning him, if in-fact she had any toward him. The warm water eased her mind and comforted her with the scent of vanilla. She loved bathing, it was so relaxing, almost too relaxing she discovered as she nearly fell asleep. Thinking it best to be awake she drains the water and towel dries herself. The plush white towels had her dry in no time. Dressing quickly she pulls her hair up and leaves the bathroom. An hour later Hermione heard water running in the shower, 'Draco must finally be up.' Glancing at her watch she realized it was time for breakfast and walked to the Great Hall. Draco was indeed in the shower. He could smell her vanilla in the air; she must have taken a bath a bit before he woke. She smelled of heaven and the scent made him think of her. He wanted her so bad it hurt. 'Why had she left him anyhow? She was kissing him and then just left. He could swear he heard her whisper sorry. But what would she be sorry about?' He had not the faintest idea. Undressing he steps into the rather large shower, the hot water streaming down his toned body. He washes fast and dresses. Running his hands through his hair with some gel, he exits the room. A few pieces of hair fell in his face, and he looked rather sexy he thought to himself. There were about ten minutes left for breakfast, he really wasn't all that hungry, but decided to grab a muffin and a mug of pumpkin juice. Blaise chuckles and asks "So have a late night?" Draco smiles and smirks, "Well yes, I didn't get to sleep till late, although it's none of your business." "Course it is, we're best mates," Blaise counters. "You're such a git Blaise," Draco jokes. "So I've been told. But really now, who's the girl," He questions. Draco considers telling him, 'He'll figure it eventually anyway,' however decided to let him do just that, figure it out. "Wouldn't you like to know," He braggingly retorts. Blaise smirks, "Yes, I would like to know." They both head to potions talking of Draco's unnamed girl. Potions class was the same as it had been for the past five years; dark, damp, and cold. Hermione actually wouldn't mind this class, if it weren't for Snape and the damp, dark, coldness. Snape had been most vile at the beginning of the year when assigning Slytherin and Gryffindor pairings for partners. She had to sit with Malfoy all year. That's precisely how she got into whatever it was that was that she and Malfoy had. Harry seemed to be enjoying his partner though she was rather sluty if you asked her, but Harry insisted she was nice for a Slytherin and very pretty. If she remembered correctly her name was Knitelyne. Ron however was stuck with Pansey Parkinson; also sluty but ugly as well it seemed like she gained ten more pounds over the weekend and she was a bitch. Hermione smiles and waves to Harry and Ron. They each wave back with smiles, Ron's is far more genuine because Harry's eyes were glued to his partners' chest he barely noticed her wave to begin with.   
Draco and Blaise waltz into class as if they were to be worshiped. But in-fact many girls did worship them. Hermione just sighed in disbelief, as she placed her books on the desk. Draco could tell Hermione was not impressed at his grand entrance. He had little time to ponder this as to their professor entering the room. He promptly, but not hurriedly took his seat next to Hermione. Today they were to concoct a relatively simple invisibility potion. That would allow the drinker to be invisible for an hour if the correct dosage were consumed. They were only allowed to ingest a tablespoon, enabling invisibility for ten or so minutes. They had made much more difficult potions. 'Maybe Snape doesn't want to deal with incompetent students today. But why, what has got him in such a state.' He didn't ponder those thoughts for long as Hermione was telling him to get the ingredients. Unknowingly Hermione also had questioning thoughts as to why they were doing such an easy assignment. Once Draco was back with the ingredients she posed the question to him. "Is it me or is the potion extremely simple." "No, you're right it is very easy," Draco replies. "Do you think that's really Snape," She mocks. "Oh, it's Snape, but I do agree he seems very off." Draco finishes chopping the dewfihn grass and slides the blue matter into the cauldron. Hermione stirs the potion three times counterclockwise and adds the pixie dust. Now they would have to wait for it to simmer and then cool, before adding the last ingredients. "Snape is always off." "Hermione may I ask you something," Draco asks curiously. "Yes, why wouldn't I let you ask me something? I still might not answer though," Hermione smiles. 'So she's not mad, since she's still flirting with me.' Draco wonders, "What was the sorry for last night?" "I...Um I guess because I was leading you on." She trails unsure of her answer. "No need to apologize. Just because you snog me doesn't mean I expect sex." He smirks. "Well, I... I just don't think I should be in a relationship or something with you." She blushes. Draco smiles he loves how she gets all flustered when he mentions sex or something related. "That really hurt Mia. You don't want to be with me. Well, in that case are you willing to give me up?" He outlines her face with his fingers, "My caresses," He traces her neck, breast, and up her thigh. He raises her hand to his mouth and kisses each finger. "My kisses?" Hermione stops breathing for a moment do to Draco's administration. Who was she kidding? She could not bear to lose his affections. She was getting wet from the little touches he gave her now. "Draco," She hisses. "I dare you to try bitch," He smirks and pulls his hand from her thigh.  
  
"I don't believe you, you're such a narcissistic bastard," Hermione snaps. "I dare you to resist me. You sit here all high and mighty pure blood. Like you don't want my body? You seemed to rather like it a lot a few nights ago. I bet that you think about me every night before you sleep, and every morning when you wake. You know it's true." She smirks; maybe spending so much time with Malfoy had rubbed off on her. "Feisty, you want to play that game, fine with me," He grins knowing that he would win. "What are the terms." "Who ever caves first. First one who asks or begs the other for sex, has to go to the graduation ceremony naked and declare they like a professor and approach said person naked and flirt with them." Hermione declares with confidence. "Deal." He extends his hand and hers meets his and they shake on the deal. There is no way Hermione could win this and seeing her naked coming on to Snape was too funny to pass up.  
  
A/N- This chapter took a completely different path then I expected; But that's Draco and Hermione for you. Everyone PLEASE REVIEW even if it's a 'good' or 'ok' Because I luv them dearly.  
  
-THANKS to reviewers-  
  
Amy-- Thanks a lot. I'm glad you like it.  
  
ghypscee – Thanks, I'll try (  
  
DrAcOsPrNcEsS—Thanks, hope you like this chapter.  
  
Nicks – Wow, glad you like it.  
  
SuziQ -- Thanks a bunch. I luv your long reviews ( Is this update soon enough? lol And I hope you enjoy this chapter, lots of tension .  
  
Fiery Slut – Hermione and Draco just have minds of their owns can't make them do anything... 


	7. And the Tension Starts

A/N- Hey everyone. Sorry about the long wait but Mya's (that's me lol) life has been a bit busy. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. Now read!!! And Review of course.  
  
Ch-7- And the Tension Starts  
  
Hermione groans in frustration as she sits between Ginny and Ron at the table for lunch. How could she have agreed to that stupid bet with Malfoy? 'He is such a prat, I can't stand him. Yet I want him, hell I even wouldn't mind having sex again with him. But I'll make him pay, I'll make him crawl, and I'll make him beg.' She smiles at the vision of Malfoy on his knees begging to sleep with her. "Hey, Hermione you there," Ginny waves her hand in front of her friends face.  
  
"Huh, Oh, Yea, just day dreaming," Hermione attempts to regain her composer.  
  
"Some dream," she lightly laughs "So after your last class do you hang out for a bit before your detention, because I need to have a little chat with you."  
  
"A little chat, that doesn't sound to nice." She jokes "But yes, that great, I'll meet you in your common room or would you rather meet in the head dorms."  
  
"Actually I would rather we chat in your room, it's so much nicer." Ginny answers.  
  
"It is, isn't it" She smirks. In return Gin playfully smacks her friend in the arm. They continue to talk as the finish off their lunches, but not unobserved by Draco. He had been catching glances of her all lunch. He noted the smirk she had sent to Weasley-ette. 'I must be influencing her more than I thought. This bet will sure be interesting, especially if she start taking after me. Now that's laughable, Granger acting like me, her precious Gryffindor's would sure love that. I'm sure they would like she is a great lay too, but for now she's going to be my secret.'  
  
"Yo, Draco how was potions today," Blaise amusedly asks.  
  
"Your in same class as I am, have you gone daft?" Draco bewildered ponders what the hell his friend is talking about.  
  
"Not the Class you idiot, the mudblood; you two seemed pretty tense the last half of class." He smirked.  
  
"Nothing happened," He sneered "But something will soon enough".  
  
"Really? Pray tell what are you planning, and may I be included." His curiosity not peaked.  
  
"No you may not be involved, I am not planning anything; just settling a score."  
  
"So that's what you're calling it now"?  
  
Draco had to laugh at that comment, "Blaise you are so dumbly funny it amazes me."  
  
In class Hermione had quite a hard time concentrating on ancient runes. Professor Vector was a great teacher and this was one of her favorite classes but she just couldn't concentrate, she was far to busy planning the demise of the Prince of Slytherin. Instead of writing notes she was outlining the way to win their little bet. Number one- dress in unusually sexy cloths.  
  
Number two- get really close to Blaise (his best friend).  
  
Three- tease, taunt, and seduce him.  
  
Four- Have him beg. 'There is no way he can possibly beat me, It's impossible. I can deal without his sex, but he on the other hand.'  
  
Draco was staring at the board in front of him. 'Damn Hermione, there is no chance I'm going to let Hermione win this. I never lose a bet, and I'm not about to start.' He needed a plan, and he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. He knew he needed to make her want sex, to crave it like an addiction. 'That's it! The Dreamweaver spell is perfect. Manipulating her dreams with each becoming more intense, making her crave whatever her dreams depict.' Satisfied with his cunning knowledge he smirks and diverts his attention back to the old bat teaching transfiguration.  
  
Hermione and Ginny walk to the head dorms to talk. They continue in companionable silence, neither wanting to start the conversation. Entering the dorms Gin sits on a sofa in font of the fire. Following her best friends lead sits beside her. "You really had sex with Malfoy didn't you" Gin asks.  
  
"If you need to hear it from my mouth than yes, I did sleep with Malfoy." She sighs.  
  
"Do you regret it now"? Confused as to her friends sigh.  
  
"I don't know maybe a little but I am so baffled by the situation I don't know whether I'd like to kill him or be with him."  
  
"What does your heart say"?  
  
"That's the problem it's indifferent, it doesn't know what it feels. Gin I feel so confused".  
  
"Hey, that's what relationships are, confusing, but if you let it overwhelm you you'll end up alone and lonely." Gin sounded very psychologist like.  
  
"But we, Malfoy and I, don't even have a relationship. We still hate each for Gods sakes, Gin."  
  
"No, I don't think you do. You two haven't hated each other since last year. I could be blind and see the way you look at each other."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you but you're wrong. Hell we even have a bet on each other." Hermione frowns.  
  
"A bet, what about"? She anxiously questions.  
  
"Who will beg the other for sex first?" She slightly blushes.  
  
"You are so going to win"! Gin exclaims.  
  
"You think"? Hermione excitedly speaks.  
  
"No, I know you are. How could he resist you? All you need to do is prance around the dorm naked" she laughs. "He is a guy, so naturally all he thinks about is sex and the girl he can't get it from, but wants."  
  
Noticing the time the pair realizes that dinner had just begun. Hermione and Gin rush to the Great Hall for dinner, as to not be later then they all ready were. Laughing all the way, they nearly trip down the stairs. Making it alive to the table they joke about their trip there.  
  
A/N- Well, hope it was worth the wait, since I currently have a slight case of writers block, but reviews do help a lot, and suggestions are awesome. Also if someone wants to beta my story I would luv you.  
  
-Reviews- Thanks a bunch-  
  
SuziQ--- Thanks a bunch, I am glad you loved it. And you'll just have to wait and find out who wins (he,he).  
  
Lalita --- Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last, and thanks im glad you like it.  
  
dracos_babe --- I shall try to update soon.  
  
ali potter --- I hope you don't stop reading (lol). But I'm still not sure where this story is leading, so you never know. Maybe someone will die maybe not, its up the charters to decide.  
  
Fiery Slut --- Glad you liked the chapter and the bet. 


	8. Cravings

A/N- Well my writers block has seemed to dissipate so hopefully my ideas are written as well as they are in my head. Also a huge thanks to my new beta reader SusiQ, you are awesome! And I wish every one a Happy Valentines Day. Here is my treat for you, hope you enjoy it.  
  
Ch-8- Cravings  
  
As Hermione lay in bed a figure entered her dorm. He had the all too familiar shape of Draco Malfoy. 'What is he doing here Gave up already did he.' His pace was slow and patient. Stepping into the moonlight his pale face seemed to glow and his black cloak accentuated this; Forming the vision of a demonic angel, in her eyes. Looking in his gray eyes she sees nothing but herself. No feeling or thoughts just her. He took her hand in his and kissed it as if she was a princess. At this moment all was perfect not a thing out of place. The stars twinkled of mischief. Flabbergasted she said nothing and awaited his next move. He speaks softly and sensually,   
  
"My dear Hermione may I have the honor of giving you all of me, and allowing my self to take pleasure from you." She had never heard more caring and charming words come from his mouth before. She nods in response and raises herself off the bed to kiss him. Her lips touch his softy at first; afraid it was all a fantasy which would vanish if touched. But upon the sensation of his soft tongue politely asking entrance to her mouth, she fully believed that it was most definitely real. Nothing had felt so real in her life. He evoked emotions no one else had ever tapped.   
  
The kisses becoming more intense in the receiving and returning, she needed more and more touches. The urge to feel his skin overpowering her; untying his cloak she brushes it off his shoulders and it falls to the floor. Revealing his black T-shirt and slakes. She herself was in her night cloths; a rather low cut green tank top and short gray shorts. Her hands reach to remove his shirt but are halted by his. "Let me take this as slow as possible, I want to imprint all of tonight in our memories," He whispers in her hair, sending pleasant chills down her body. His lips trace her face and move on toward her neck. Nibbling a little he pauses at the crook of her neck and pays ample attention to it, eliciting a moan from Hermione. She couldn't take this slowness, her body demanded more and she let him know. She once again attempts to rid him of his shirt, this time succeeding; his well-defined chest basked in soft light. Roaming her hands across his chest she pays due time to his nipples. He patiently toys with the hem of her tank top, teasing her skin with his touches.   
  
Finally lifting the fabric over her head, her breast are free and the cool air hits them but only for a moment for Draco's hands and mouth soon cover them. Moaning his name was all Hermione could vocalize. He was really too good at this, because she would most defiantly remember this night all her life. His caresses were beautiful torture, and she could not wait much longer before going insane. She ran her hands down his chest and stopped at his pants. She unbuckled his belt and unclasped his trousers, unzipping them they slid to the floor; leaving his satin red boxers and his manhood very evident. He wanted her as much as she did him. He slid her shorts down her legs and traced his finger over her clit. It was too much, and she collapsed on the bed. He slid off her panties and kneeled before her blowing into her, she moaned "Oh, Draco. Please, no more, this is evil." He grinned and continued his administrations. She was in heaven and hell, placing her hands behind his neck she pulls him on top of her.   
  
Urgently pulling down his boxers, she pulls his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Entering her she gasps in pleasure. He pulls in and out slowly, at first, antagonizing Hermione, upon her pleas he increases his speed. Dripping with sweat they embrace each other tightly, needily. Feeling her muscles tighten he slams into her a final time and they climax together, moaning each others name.   
  
Hearing an irritating beep she awakes, "Damn-it," she curses. "It was all a dream. A damn good dream, but a dream nonetheless." Sighing she begrudgingly slips out of bed and heads to the bath.   
  
Draco chuckles as he ends her dream. This was too much fun; she his was clay, to mold and toy with as he pleased. Awake and bored he dresses, and puts away the orb which allows him to control Hermione's dreams. It also showed her reactions to the dreams while she was dreaming. Now it was clear, since she was awake. Throwing on a clean cloak he steps out of his dorm to begin patrolling. Perhaps he could find some Gryffindor's and take away points, maybe even give a detention or two.   
  
"What to wear, what to wear' Hermione pondered pulling several articles of clothes out of the closet, putting them on the bed. She needed to find the perfect outfit, to catch his attention and keep it. She picks out a tight white spaghetti strap tank top and low-cut black pants. Her silver thong slightly above her pants waistline. She looked absolutely slut worthy, perfect for the Slytherin's eyes to behold, she thought with content. Sliding the required school robes over her attire she exits the dorms.  
  
-Thanks to all the reviewers-  
  
-SuziQ- Im really glad you loved it. And thanks for beta reading for me, your awesome!  
  
-Goddess of Gorgeousness- Thanks a bunch for the comments, im glad you like it.  
  
-magick-wolf- Hey, wow thanks a lot im flattered. Hope I updates soon enough.  
  
-Lalita22- Im really glad you like it, although this wasn't particularly funny I hope you loved it.  
  
-Fiery Slut()- Well I hope you like this chapter, thanks for the review.  
  
-onimusha()- Hey james, im glad you like it. Thanks I hope someday I'll be a semi-famous writer. 


	9. Breakfast Time Chat

Disclaimer- Guys suck, you always want the ones you can't have and the ones that want you, you don't feel anything for. Go figure... Oh and I don't own anything except the gum in my mouth. (It's nice and minty)  
  
A/N- Hey, Sorry this chapter has taken forever and a half but I just couldn't seem to finish this chapter, I kept getting writer block... But I really hope it was worth the wait.  
  
-Ch-9-  
  
-Breakfast Time Chat-  
  
Harry, Gin, and Ron walk out of their common room to see Hermione a meter a head of them, they call out "Hey Mia"! She spins around at the voices of her friends, "Hi", she stops and waits for them to reach her. Harry's eyes roam up and down Hermione's body, "What's up with you today Mia" he asks perplexed. Slightly annoyed she replies "Nothing, why do you ask."  
  
"Well you normally don't dress uhhh, like that," He gestures to her thong and low cut shirt.  
  
Hermione had to admit, she didn't dress like this, ever. It was quite oblivious of her to not expect them to question the sudden change. But what to offer as an excuse, Gin of coarse knew and took the news of her and Malfoy's dealings very well, however it was very unlikely that Ron and Harry would be as accepting. They weren't female and were not at all on any sort of good terms. Still over the years they have matured, yet the past rivalry cast a tension time would not cease. "Well I decided I wanted to today, try something different for a while." She surmised.  
  
"Well it is certainly different" Ron remarks.  
  
Gin smiles at her best friend; she sure was taking the whole bet seriously. Apparently she could dress the role, she even had her brother drooling and he was dating Patil. Now she was a slut, at least in all of Gryffindor's eyes. But she wasn't a bitch to the rest of the girls so she was all right in her opinion. It looked as if Mia might take that title from her though, since she was the first of their house to sleep with Malfoy let alone seduce him.  
  
Hermione smiles back at Gin and they continue to walk to breakfast. Harry however noticed the smile and plans to question Gin about it later. 'There is got to be more to this than Mia is telling' Harry surmises. He hoped it was nothing major, and continues to the Great Hall.  
  
Also on his way to The Great Hall was Draco. He had little success in finding anyone doing anything against the rules. So he took miscellaneous points off of students for not appearing neat, or walking to slowly or thinking about doing something wrong. It didn't matter, if you were in his path you got points deducted. He wasn't in a bad mood per say but just annoyed. He couldn't even fathom as to why he was annoyed in the first place. Maybe because he hadn't gotten laid last night or maybe since he was currently in a bet with Her- Granger. 'Where was Granger anyway, she was supposed to patrol with him. Not that it mattered but she normally did.' Then he remembered the charm he cast on her. 'Perhaps my dream worked better than I thought it would.' With that thought on his mind he entered the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione sitting between Gin and Ron ended up with more food on her plate than their two plates combined. "Seriously, you two I can't eat this much." She laughs.  
  
"Yes, you can and will, you're far too skinny" Ron remarks matter-of- factly.  
  
"Me? Skinny ha! Really I can't eat this much skinny or not." Hermione restates, picking up a fork and putting a bite of sausage in her mouth. Looking across the hall she notices Draco entering the great hall.  
  
He noticed her too, and her 'Was she wearing a black bra under that white shirt' and choose to neglect the first few buttons on her shirt. "Damn" he breaths barely audible but apparently enough for His friend beside him to hear. "So little Miss Mudblood has become quiet the dresser". Blaise smirks. "It would seem so." Draco states emotionless. He wouldn't even admit to himself how much her appearance was affecting him. Too damn much in his opinion.  
  
Hermione watched his reaction and smiled to herself. 'Plan's working. I knew it would, but what am I to do about Harry and Ron? I don't think they bought my story about trying something new. I can't tell them it's because of Draco. They'd kill me, but they'd kill Dra- Malfoy first. Even though I must admit they have matured somewhat and don't accuse him of everything that they possibly could, I know if I told them about me and Malfoy they would surely think some kind of spell or nonsense had been placed on me, immediately running to where-ever he might be and start a brawl. '  
  
Harry was watching Hermione, trying to figure out what was going on with her. He'd have to ask Ginny later. But knowing Ginny she probably wouldn't tell him. 'Did she just look at Malfoy? No, I must be seeing things. There's no way anything is going on between them. Or is there? She's smiling at him. Why? Now I really need to talk to Ginny, what if Malfoy is doing something to Hermione to make her change? What if he put a charm on her or slipped a potion in her drink? They do live together and share a common room it wouldn't be hard for him to do so with little ease.' Harry turned his attention back to Hermione, who was talking to Ginny, and then he turned back to Malfoy, giving him the look of 'I'm going to kick your ass.'  
  
Across the room Draco noticed Harry staring at him. 'What's Potter's problem? He's looking at me then Hermione and then looking at me like He wants to kick my ass. Ha, kick my ass, I hope he knows that I would fight back and kick his ass if that's what he's planning on doing. Wait, he doesn't know does he? How would I explain this to anyone if they found out? It would be simple I'd just say she's a good lay, It is the truth. When did I start caring about the truth...? But is that all that it is? Of course it is! what else could it be? Could I like Hermione? No, I could never have feelings for a filthy mudblood like Granger. It's just not possible.' He looked up and stared across the room, his eyes landing on Hermione. She was looking at him and when their eyes met she turned back to face Ginny. Then she started to giggle about something. 'Merlin, I love the way she lights up when she smiles, and how her perfect lips and how they felt against his.' He shifted in his seat and drank a gulp of pumpkin juice as if to swallow the thoughts racing trough his mind. 'Ugh, did I just think that? What are you doing to me Hermione? Why can't I get you out of my head?' She looked back up at him again, but then put her head back down. He could tell she's was thinking about him by the way she kept looking at him. Then she looked back up, but this time their eyes locked. He felt slightly light headed and his thoughts became entangled in her. 'Fuck! I like her, that's why I can't get her out of my head. I have feelings for Granger. How in bloody hell did that happen?'  
  
"So, you think he noticed the outfit," Ginny asked Hermione.  
  
"Of course he did. He is a guy you know," She smirked looking towards Draco and then turned back to Ginny.  
  
"You'd know that better then I."  
  
"Ginny... I can't believe you said that." Hermione playfully smacked Ginny's arm. 'But it's true, I do know that better then a few others.' She looked back up at him, but when their eyes met again she looked back down. 'His eyes pull me in so deep that I feel like I'm drowning in them. Am I falling in love with Draco? No, I can't be, me and him just have a sex bet going on and that's it. Or is it? I mean I never stop thinking about him and when I'm near him I find it hard to breath. Than again if any guy did the kind of stuff to me that he does I would probably become breathless too.' She looked back up into his eyes, but this time she locked eyes with him. She felt as if she was drowning in his eyes, and she didn't mind one bit, she would be content to drown forever. 'I can't be feeling these emotions; I can't be in love with Draco. But why does it feel like I could be?  
  
A/N- Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers I heart you all!!!  
  
SuziQ- Thanks for the comments, Im really glad you liked the chapter.  
  
Goddess of Gorgeousness- I'm glad you liked it. Yea Hermione is a bit out of character but anyone would get out of character around Draco lol.  
  
miarae- Wow, I'm really flattered that you think so... I do try. And yes Draco is very Sexy!  
  
ss - Thanks,  
  
Echo Destynee- woo-hoo! you think I'm great. I think you are great too! I Heart You!  
  
Audrey- I'm glad you think my descriptions are good I try too. Thanks.  
  
Sunny Skies- Thanks, and I'll keep writing...  
  
xXxRaVenClaW PrinCesSxXx- I'm really glad you like Hermione's personality! Thanks I loved being called great, it makes me feel talented and want to write more... Hope you liked ch 9.  
  
Fanofbooks.Harry Potter- I'll try to keep it up lol. You'll just have to wait and see who wins... 


	10. Grabbing Attention

A/N- I hope you love the chapter, nothing else to read here so read the chapter.  
  
_Ch_10_  
  
-Grabbing Attention-  
  
'Today first period is ancient runes,' thought Hermione absently. She could have some fun in this class. Professor Vector loved her and since all students in the class were 'mature' and 'advanced' they were often given an assignment and allowed to work freely at it with other classmates unsupervised for most of the class. She couldn't wait.  
  
Draco and Blaise walked to the Runes classroom, Draco would have been the only Slytherin in this class; however, he persuaded Blaise to take it at the beginning of the school year. Now he was very glad that he did because working with Hermione today would be a very hard task. 'Damn,' he smirks to himself, 'Granger sure can flaunt what she's got. I bet that she's turned more than one head today, in that get up.'  
  
Very true was Draco's thought, as to Blaise was looking up and down the mudblood with a tinge of lust in his eyes. He soon vanquished the thoughts of even touching her. Draco was his best mate and even if he wouldn't admit to him, Granger was Malfoy's. And no one messed with Draco's girls, especially if you were the guys' friend. His friendship was hard to come by. And you really don't mess with a guy's girl no matter what unless you were looking for trouble. He still wouldn't deny his eyes the pleasure to look at her. Directing his gaze to her he swore that she was looking at him. 'How, Why would she possibly be looking at me...' he wondered.  
  
Hermione sat in the back row as to see a certain two Slytherin's since they sat in the back too. Speaking of them they waltzed into the class and she was bewildered by the fact that Blaise was checking her out. 'That's what he did right?' she asks herself. He was quiet handsome she looked him over he had dark hair and eyes, although his hair was almost black , his eyes were a deep chocolate brown, he was also built quite nicely, but a little more muscular than Malfoy thin frame. Snapping out of her reverie she broke her gaze realizing that she had been caught. Oddly she acknowledged this and smiled innocently. Maybe she could start accomplishing another thing on her list.  
  
Blaise, turns his head, first being sure that Draco was not paying attention smirks and winks sexily at Granger. 'Maybe Draco was telling the truth, maybe granger and him were nothing but Heads...'  
  
Draco slouched in the chair and scowled. He saw the smile Granger gave Blaise and how he responded. 'Some mate he is'. Than he really could blame him all that much after all he did tell him that Granger meant nothing to me. Plus in the cloths she was wearing he was having a hard time not letting his mind wander. How in the hell would he win there bet if on the first day he can barely keep his mind off her. 'Am I jealous of Blaise too...' he inquires. 'Nah, I just need to get laid. I wonder if Knightlyne is still hung up over potter... Probably, but Mya will most liking be free tonight or make herself free if I asked her.' Sick of watching Blaise and Granger flirt with each other his mind slips vengeance into the bet. "I'll step up the dreamweaver spell a notch or two.' Now every time she wasn't near him she would feel a nagging pain in her lower stomach. Tonight he would have fun agonizing her.  
  
Hermione 'accidentally' dropped her quill again and bent down to pick it up showing the males be hide/beside her a lovely view of her ass. 'This is too much fun', she giggles to herself and whispers to the Ravenclaw sitting beside her how Zabini couldn't keep his eyes off her. Quickly she scribbled a note for him to meet her in the third corridor at 11:00 pm tonight. Wondering whether or not he would meet her, the bell silenced her thoughts. As the students filed out she slipped the note in his back trouser pocket.  
  
Walking out of class he felt something side into his pocket, once out of class he pulls out the note. 'What the hell is this'? Reading the note he smirks and puts it back into his pocket. Draco however noticed and asked.  
  
"So who wrote you that note and is she hott" he prods.  
  
"A girl you would have no interest in. But she is damn fine if I say so myself."  
  
"Now you've got me interested, spill it."  
  
"Nah, I don't think I will. You'll find out soon enough."  
  
Hermione raced to the Gryffindor common rooms to meet Ginny and tell here about what she had done. In Gin's room she sits with her on the red comforter neatly made on her bed. "You would be so proud of me."  
  
"Why what did you do"?  
  
"I slipped Blaise Zabini a note to meet me at eleven tonight."  
  
"Wow, that's great. What are you planning on doing"?  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I guess I'll figure it out when I get there."  
  
"That's no plan to win the bet. You need to really make him jealous of Blaise maybe even sleep with him. Hell I would bet all my money on Malfoy getting laid tonight."  
  
"How do you know that"?  
  
"I over heard this Slytherin slut Mya talking to her friend in potions today. She had received an intsagram. Where you use special parchment and say a spell and whom you want in to be sent to, than the message instantly appears in front of that said person. Malfoy told her to meet him out side his dorms at midnight."  
  
Hermione seemed slightly crestfallen. "Oh"  
  
Unknowns to them a male had entered Gin's room and had overheard their conversation. He made his presence know by speaking. "What the bloody hell is going on"?  
  
A/n- I really hoped you liked it. Please update it really does inspire me.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers- I didn't have many but I cherish them all.  
  
Fanofbooks.Harry Potter--- I will try and make every chapter great. And you'll have to see who wins.  
  
xXxRaVenClaW PrinCesSxXx--- I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Dracohermioneluver--- I tried to update sooner I did really. I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Trueluk--- thanks a bunch.  
  
Miarae--- Thanks a lots. I really tried to update sooner, next chapter I promise I will try to get out sooner. 


	11. Nighttime Excursions

Disclaimer- this is rather pointless but I'm bored and felt like wasting everyone's (including my) time to read this. I know and you know that I don't own anything. Soon though I might own a car (if I'm lucky).  
  
A/N- Hey everyone, now I'm going to include a brief summary of the last chapter, since a reviewer suggested it and it seems like a good idea. So if you don't want to read it just skip it and read the chapter.  
  
Ch-10-summary  
  
In runes class, Hermione and Blaise flirt a bit. Draco gets a tad jealous. Hermione slips a note into Blaise's pocket to meet her at midnight. Mia Talks with Gin after class and someone over hears.  
  
Ch-11  
  
Startled Hermione and Ginny spin around to see a very cross Harry. Both of the girls trying to think of something to say mumble incoherently until Harry silences them. "Will one of you just please explain." Hermione figures since it was her problem begins to explain.  
  
"I ... It's a long story I well I guess I'll start at the beginning. At the beginning of school being stuck with Dr...Malfoy for everything was quite a nuisance. Than he kind of became tolerable, we would still argue and fight but it was more a competition and banter then insults. Well then he started flirting with me and eventually we kissed and now we have a stupid bet on who will cave first and beg the other for sex." She sighs, neglecting to tell him that she and Draco had done much more than a chaste kiss.  
  
"Hermione Ann Granger how could you be so dense." He raises his voice. "Have you gone daft? Correct me if I'm misunderstanding, but you let Malfoy convince you that he's acquaintance worthy let alone friend worthy or even more than a friend and have a bet in which sex between you and him is the basis and you have no problem with that scenario furthermore you are planning to meet his closest friend Zabini."  
  
"Well I guess if you put it that way, sure." Hermione scarcely speaks, ashamed.  
  
"Harry, please don't over react. Mia knows what she's doing she is the top of our class and has never done anything she's regretted. She knows what she's getting into." Gin pleads on behalf of her best friend.  
  
Defeated He sighs, "I guess I have no choice but to trust your judgment but don't come to me when you get screwed over and heartbroken"; running his hand though his hair walks out the door.  
  
Hermione puts her hand in her hands and sighs, "What just happened"?  
  
Draco leads Mya though the head picture and to his dorm. It was always like a business deal with her; nothing more or less, just a good fuck. She followed along side him as she was taught; to never put yourself in front of or a head of someone of higher status. Her family like his was pure blood but not as wealthy. With a swish and flick Draco set the mood with several floating lit candles and red rose petals scattered about the bed and room. Not that is was necessary but anything he did to perfection or not at all, he was raised to impress. Mya smiled in appreciation, it wasn't often she was treated nicely by those of importance. She almost wished they could be friends instead of associates.  
  
Draco motioned her to come to the bed and she did with no hesitation. For she was used to his actions by now and this scenario, it didn't phase her in the least. Draco quickly shed her of her cloths and she rid him of his. Naked she slid passed Draco and laid on the bed, her head on the pillow. Draco toyed with her breast a little making her moan in pleasure. He cherished it, feeling in control and semi-powerful. Sliding his finger in her opening he swilled it around making her wet and gasping for more. He slid his length into her and sighed in pleasure. She was so tight. Clawing his back he increased their pace. Soon she climaxed and he followed. Exhausted they lay they for a moment or so. Gathering her cloths she slips out the door but not but receiving a red rose and a 'thanks, love' from the blonde sex object.  
  
After she left, Draco put on a pair of boxers and sat in his chair by the widow and looked out into the night sky. 'I wonder what Granger is doing right now'. Summoning the dream orb from the closet he looks into it. 'Well she certainly isn't sleeping', he notes as the globe shows him nothing. Placing a spell on it he inserts the next dream and this time an anti- distance spell as well. So sooner than later she would have to be close to him. He smirked; there is no way he wouldn't win.  
  
As the clock inched toward 11:00 Hermione wrung her hands still debating whether or not to meet Zabini and what exactly to do with him. With five minutes to get to the 3rd corridor she leaves the head dorms. At five after eleven she ends up finding Zabini leaning against the wall in quite an attractive position. She initiates conversation, "Hey".  
  
"Hey you, I almost didn't think you would come." He inquires.  
  
"I always keep word." She replies curtly.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind" he smiles. "So why meet here now; surely not to exchange pleasantries."  
  
"What do you think? You seem like a smart lad." She smiles slightly.  
  
"I've been told I'm rather intelligent. So you want to have some sort of relationship so to speak."  
  
"Yes, I guess depending on the definition of relationship."  
  
"I have a very broad definition. I'll cut to the chase what are the terms?"  
  
"No rules, no attachment, only fun, when it's not fun anymore for me we end our agreement."  
  
"Fair enough" A strand of hair falls in his face, and he pushes it back. He walks toward her. Placing a hand behind her head and back he pulls her toward him and lets there lips mingle for awhile. After she become comfortable with that he deepens the kiss.  
  
Slowly she breaks away ending the kiss, which turned out to be more difficult than she thought. 'He is almost as good Draco...' Shutting off that train of thought she debates whether to continue. "I'm sorry but I really need to get back to the dorm, head duties that I forgot about earlier. Shall we meet tomorrow?"  
  
Deflated he speaks softly, "Yea, sure why not. Same place?"  
  
"Yea, but we could come to my dorms or yours if you wish." She suggests.  
  
He smiles at this. "I like those ideas, I'll consider them." He waves and says "Later" and walks back to the Slytherin dorms.  
  
Draco bored wanders to the head common room. Starting the fire with a simple "incendio" he selects a book off their book self. A Steven King novel, one of the few muggle authors he was familiar with. This particular book was titled "The Green Mile". Sitting on a chair in front of the fire he begins to read. An hour or so later he hears the door/ picture open and turns his head to see that Granger had finally returned. "So why out so late." He patronizes.  
  
"None of your business" She snaps.  
  
"Feisty, Must have been up to no good then, huh"?  
  
"Nothing more trouble full then what you were doing in your room."  
  
'She can't know what me and Mya were up to. It was just a random statement.' He thinks. "Well I'll have you know I did no such activities in my room"  
  
"Bullshit"!  
  
"Oh, so you think I'm lying"  
  
"No, I know you're lying. The walls have ears you do realize." Furious she begins to walk past him. "I don't feel like dealing with your shit tonight so go wank off or whatever I don't care I'm going to bed."  
  
"Whatever bitch, believe what you will, you always do anyway. You are so smart after all, so you must be right."  
  
Turning around she Smacks him across the face. "Fuck off, dick head"  
  
Trying will all his might and will he swallowed his anger in order to not curse her and stood up. Scowling "Don't you ever, I repeat ever smack me again or you'll be sorry, because you are not even worthy of speaking to me let alone to touch me. You should be grateful that I was even willing to fuck you." He gracefully with malice walks into his room. Leaving a Hermione in tears, running into her room; she had never felt so used, worthless and dirty in her life.  
  
A/N- Hey everyone, I really hope you like this chapter I tried really hard to make it good and I'm not sure about it. I tend to be very critical of my writing. So please review and make me uber happy. It'll most likely get you chapter 12 sooner too.  
  
-Thanks to my awesome reviewers-  
  
miarae--- Thanks and as you noticed I used your idea. Tell me if its detailed enough...  
  
dracohermioneluver--- Ahh!!! I luv you too! Your too kind really. Hope you luved this chapter as much as the last.  
  
Draco's Girl--- Wow! Thanks for the comments. I'm glad you really like it.  
  
Triss SkyLark--- I did write more, as you read. And it actually didn't take me forever to update.  
  
Mistress-0f-the-dragon--- Thanks.  
  
WindSorceress--- Awesome comments. I luv reading them. I'm glad you want more. It's want I was aiming for and great to hear that.  
  
Irishgurl--- Thanks a bunches and I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to make this story but there will be many more.  
  
Echo Destynee--- Ahh, Heather. I luv you, I really do. I'm soooo uber happy that you liked it. And its awesome how you think I should have more reviews.  
  
Midnight Immortal--- Hey Mea, Thanks for the praise your awesome you really are. I'm really glad that you like it/ luv it. And I shall try my bestest to keep it up.  
  
Goddess of Gorgeousness--- I luv u too! Well after reading this chapter u know happened. Did you like it?  
  
alashton20--- Since you asked so nicely I update. Thanks for the comments. 


	12. Trouble in Paradise

A/N- Hey, everyone. I'm sorry dear readers whom I luv that this chapter has taken soooo uber long to be posted. My boyfriend tends to distract me lately (it'll be 3 weeks Saturday). Silly him! The next chapter will be out sooner (I promise!)!!! (crosses fingers)

---Summary---of chapter 11---

Harry stubbles upon Hermione and Gin talking about Malfoy, and Mia is forced to tell him about her relationship with Malfoy. Draco uses his status to get a favor from Mya, his friend of sorts or if you rather slut... Hermione talks with Blaise and asks him to have a relationship with her. Surprised he agreed to her proposition. Ending with Draco and Hermione getting in a huge spat.

Now on with chapter 12 ...

-Ch-12-  
  
--Trouble in Paradise--  
  
Hermione awakes in a lush tropical garden. 'What the hell?' she thinks bewildered. Everywhere she looked where bright colored flowers and to the right of her was a bed made of flowers intertwined. In wonder she sits on the bed surprised to find it was quite soft. Entering her vision was the blonde male who had become the pain in her ass. Although he looked almost godly at the moment; with his hair falling across his forehead and a smile across his face, not a smirk either a genuine smile. She smiled and scooted back onto the bed. He stepped closer, and then kneeled on the bed. He crawls toward her provoking her giggles. Crawling atop her he rest on his knees and pulls her lips to his. Kissing passionately she moans into his mouths and moves to remove his shirt when she finds that it isn't there, in fact they were both unclothed, she instead traces his tone upper body. He relished her touches, moving his mouth to her neck and proceeding to her chest. His mouth was lavish torture to her nervous system. Achingly slow he makes his way lower kissing nearly every inch of her body. Her body could take no more of this and she moans "Draco, Please!"  
  
Abruptly all turns black and she opens her eyes to see herself alone in her bed and her body pleading for sex. Sighing she rises from her bed, she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep after that dream. Heading for the bath she slips on her red robes and slippers knowing that the tile floors would be frigid. With a swish and flick she dimly lights the room several apple cinnamon scented candles. Sliding out of her robe and night cloths she slips into the tub.  
  
Draco leaning back on the head board shuts the book he was reading. Glancing at the clock he reads 4:00. 'Damn' he thinks 'I've been up all bloody night. No use trying to sleep now.' A piece of parchment laying on his night stand catches his eye. Picking it up he recognizes the handwriting as Mya's. 'Why would she write me a letter'?  
  
_Draco,  
I hate to be a bother but some things have come to my attention which you must know. I know it's not my place to consult those of your status but I feel my position forces me to follow my instincts. I realize in your eyes I'm probably just a common whore but please consider my words. Meet me in my dorm tomorrow night at 11 o'clock if you see me the least bit more than a toy.  
Mya  
_  
'What in the name of Merlin? I guess I'll find out tomorrow, somehow I believe this has something to do with the mudblood.' Finding his cigarettes he lights one casually and inhales. His life had become far to complex lately and he had a feeling it was going to get worse. His thoughts turned back to last nights events. He had no idea why he spoke as he did. But he did, it was because of his upbringing and he wasn't thinking he just needed to let off steam and Granger was his target. She was most likely still upset by his words; no doubt today will be amusing, us sitting together in potions and all. He would never apologize though, for everything he had said was viewed to be true in many wizards eyes. Hell, Mya was a pure blood and regarded him as a prince or some nonsense. Some how though he didn't really care whether or not it was regarded as true he just wanted to fuck Granger senseless and perhaps even share an embrace or too.  
  
His alarm sounded to awake him for classes. Glaring at it he says the incantation and it ceases its blaring. Putting out his tenth cigarette he steps out of bed lazily, grabbing clean cloths and heading to the bath.  
  
In the warm water of the bath Hermione's mind wanders to the events of last night. Blaise was actually surprisingly willing to have a relationship with her. Be it purely physical; however, she had thought the Syltherins as far more biased, perhaps they weren't all they were rumored to be. Then she thought of Malfoy. What the hell was his deal anyway? I bet his little whore got pregnant or something, wouldn't that be hilarious! She sighs, no it wouldn't be. She couldn't pin point why but somehow her mind decided that it wouldn't be funny at all. Perhaps it was because no girl deserved to have Malfoy as the father of their child. At some point she fell asleep deciphering her thoughts and feelings.  
  
Draco walked into the dimly lit bathroom to see Granger asleep in the tub. A part of his sub-conscious tugged at his mind to slid in with her and give her a nice little wake up. Although he quickly dismissed the idea; instead he cast a cooling charm on the water, which would surely awake her and proceeded to undress and walked into the shower. Sure enough the brunette rose from the cold water, cursed under her breath and wrapped a towel around her waist, completely obvious to the blonde showering. She walked out of the room to what Draco surmised to get dressed. He leaned his head back into the water letter it cascade down his face, he inwardly groaned. Something just would leave his head alone, but oddly he couldn't figure out what was brothering so much it was giving him a migraine. Hell Granger should be the one in pain not him, she had the spell her. There was no way that he screwed it up. Rinsing the final soap suds off his toned body he stepped out of the shower and said a quick drying spell, neglecting the use of a towel. He dressed quickly and left for the great hall for breakfast.  
  
At breakfast Hermione received a strange owl, from the Headmaster she soon learned. She reread the note.  
  
_To Ms. Hermione Granger,  
  
I must beg your pardon but urgent business has arisen and I have several tasks that Draco Malfoy and you must complete in my absence. After Breakfast go straight to my office, the password is vomit flavor beans. There you will find a detailed list of instructions. I know you will do fine, as Draco and yourself have become quite good friends and work very well together. _

_Yours Great fully,  
_ _Headmaster Albus Dumledore_  
  
She groans is displeasure. 'This day can't possibly get worse.' Looking at the food, her stomach became quite queasy. Pushing her plate away she began walking to the headmaster's office.  
  
Draco received a similar owl just as he sat down. 'This is peculiar,' he thought. Reading the note he crumpled it up in disgust and briskly left for the headmaster's office. 'Why, now, does the old coot have to disappear?' None to please was, he in the least; his spell would do nothing if at all times was to be with Granger all the bloody time.  
  
By the time he reached the office Granger was sitting in a chair legs crossed, behind the headmasters' desk reading a rather long piece of parchment. In his opinion she looked quite sexy. Clearing his head of those lustful thoughts he clears his throat. Hermione simply looked over the parchment, and pointed to a similar paper on the desk. Gingerly he picks it up and scans over the menial tasks they were to perform, such as copying letters and sending them, patrolling, dealing with simple disputes and punishments of students, setting up meetings, organizing parchments and pensives, excreta. Taking a quill from the desk and a jar of ink he began to write the letters to the parents of students regarding the absence of the Headmaster.  
  
'Odd', Thought Hermione 'not even a complaint from him'. Likewise she starts on a task, she began to sort the many incoming owls directed to the headmaster, and all the staff of Hogwarts in general. All the letters written directly to him or with sensitive personal information were sent to the recipient directly, most of these were pre-absence notes, excuses for behavior, and asking for explanations of punishments and other such nonsense. Sighing to herself, "This is ridiculous"!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers you guys are awesome!

---miarae--- Hey thanks for the feedback (im glad the summary was helpful.) Enjoy the chapter.

--- dracohermioneluver--- Thanks hun, I luv u too! Hopefully you like this chapter too. Maybe more than the last...  
  
--- CrAzyHOrnYgIrl --- Thanks for the comments im glad you like it and think its so great. I 'll try to update sooner next chapter.  
  
--- Echo Destynee--- Heather gurl I luv you! I really do. And I didn't steal your man after all. I got my own now, thank you very much. (smiles) Hope you liked the chapter. 


	13. What it Comes Down To

A/N--- I promised this chapter sooner that the last and I'm pretty sure that I did update sooner. Aren't you proud? I am, plus I just got contacts yesterday. I love them! I can see (lol).  
  
Ch-12- Summary  
  
Hermione has a luscious sex dream containing Draco. Draco Receives letter from Mya and wonders what info she had come across. Hermione contemplates Blaise's reaction to her proposal. Granger and Malfoy get owls from Dumbledore which tell of jobs they must complete in his absence. Both go to his office and begin their tasks.  
  
-What it Comes Down To-  
  
-Ch-13-  
  
After several hours of sorting owls Hermione was exhausted and as she was about to leave the office she noticed Malfoy asleep in the chair with a quill in one hand and a piece of parchment in the other. It looked like he was correcting grammar and spelling errors on whatever it was he had; as to the red ink circles and scratches and words though out the paper. He looked almost innocent in his sleep except for all the thoughts which he caused to run through her head, those weren't at all innocent. She sighed and walked out the door, closing it gently behind her. While walking down the corridors toward her room she continuously felt a nagging pain in her stomach, by the time she got to her room she had some trouble walking without discomfort.  
  
She decided that it might be from sitting in one position for so long and probably pulled a muscle somehow. Pulling on some p.j.'s she slips into bed and tries to fall asleep.  
  
Meanwhile in the Headmasters office Draco awakes slowly to see the door quietly close. Rubbing his eyes he stands up and stretches brushes of his cloths as if to unwrinkle them. Grabbing his cloak he departs the room and heads to his chambers. Then he remembers that he was to meet Mya at midnight. 'Might as well,' he thought, changing direction to the Slytherin dorms. A Female figure cloaked in black stood outside the door. Draco instantly recognized her as Mya or as her father named her Marianna.  
  
She began to walk down the hall and Draco walked beside her. They were heading toward his secret chamber. In fact he hadn't been in his room since he had made head boy this year. Entering the room it was just the way he had left it. Mya lowered her cloak revealing her very battered face. Draco began to say something but was silenced. "Don't speak for we could both be in danger, I don't have much time. Your father has become quite powerful in the circle and gets anything he wishes, including anyone." Draco tries to interject but is silenced again. "Voldemort , is reserving his strength for one finally strike I don't know when or where but I do know why. He must infiltrate Potters mind so fiercely that he is unable to function and draw him to his lair where several traps and such lay ahead so that by the time Potter reaches him Potter will be in a most frail metal and physical state. This is the only way he has a chance to defeat potter." Draco is finally able to talk, "Why are you telling me this"?  
  
"You have a heart not seen in the likes of our house you hold something dear in another. It's your choice to choose I have nothing to lose I am bound to your father and by his hand I will meet death shortly anyway. Perhaps you may show me merci in a kind death or not be it whatever you choose I shall be no better or worse."  
  
"How did you stumble across this information?" His mind is racing.  
  
"I didn't I infiltrated Mr. Malfoys mind, and pulled it out until he realized it and punished me mildly for the likes of him. But placed a mental block on me as well, at nearly anytime he can access my mind but at the moment I took a strong elixir to block him. It will only last for a few more moments."  
  
"You do not belong in Slytherin yet your foolishness and cunning place you hear comfortably. Come my friend."  
  
She walks toward him, he had made up his mind any death he could give her more be more kind and belonging to his father. Along with his choice he would be thrown into the battle against his father and surely be haunted and killed most painfully.  
  
With a swish and flick he heals the young women before him. Placing a hand on her back he pulls her closer and kisses her with the desperation he felt. Picking her up he placed her on his bed and could feel the presence of his father. He would make her death seem accidental and his meeting with her as normal. He could at least buy some time this way. He kissed her slowly over every inch of her body and made sure she was feeling the most pleasure that she could. She was withering beneath him in anticipation. Feeling his father retreat from her mind, He answered her pleas and entered her slowly and deeply; filling her with pleasure and desire. He felt her tense and came with her and with a swish of his wand her lifeless body lay, with a calm expression on her face.  
  
Tidying the room he levitated her back to her room in the dorms and placed a few spells on her to appear as if she was sleeping. Doing so quickly before his father discovered that their link was to longer active. Draco needed to be sure that he was no where near her until her funeral. Or his actions would be dealt with quite swiftly.  
  
Leaving the common rooms behind him he sighs in frustration. What in the name of Merlin was he to do? His mind was so conflicted. 'Should he tell Granger, Potter, Dumbledore, perhaps Snape. Or should he continue down his path laid before him and say nothing. Damn the girl!' He had to admit though that her death was seamless just as they were taught to do with muggles to spare them the pain of death yet remain cruel to everyone's view. Well it was Snape whom had taught him and Blaise this tactic as well as a few others in difficult places within the wizarding world's war.  
  
Perhaps Snape knew where in bloody hell the daft old coot went or when he'd be back. Snape was a decent guy when he had reasons to be, still he wasn't much of a confidant because almost all of what was said to him was relayed in one way or another to Voldemort. Dumbledore was nearly the only person whom could block out Voldemort's mind controls. Tomorrow he would send an owl and gather any information he could.  
  
Hermione in mid turn hears the door open and someone, Malfoy, enter. The clock read 5:00. Damn, its later errr well early, why is he just now getting in. Then she remembered that she left the office and he was asleep and she didn't wake him. Pulling the blanket over her shoulder she finally drifts off into dream.  
  
Draco stumbles into his room and crashes onto his bed. A Bolt of lightning cracks through the sky, unleashing a downpour. The rain was a settling sound and he leans back onto his bed and stares out the window mesmerized by the storms beauty.  
  
A/N- Well I really hope you loved the chapter.  
  
-Thanks to all my reviewers-  
  
dracohermioneluver- Hey, I luv u too! Your awesome! I'm glad you luved it. Draco was decent last chapter for the most part. And actually this chapter was basically all Draco. I hope you liked it.  
  
Alley Mack- Thanks, I'm glad that you like it.  
  
draco's seeker()- Yea, Draco is quiet the bad boy, and he just might get worse. Don't worry they is bound to be plenty more fights before this story is over. And I will keep writing. Hope you enjoyed ch 13.  
  
QueenOfQueens, HorniestOfHorny() – Thanks for the review, (I am still a virgin as well lol)  
  
Goddess of Gorgeousness – Hmmmm good question, where is good ole dumbledore... Well you shall find out pretty soon. Maybe Snape knows... Maybe you will find out next chapter. Suspicious? You think so? Something is going to happen tho i'll give you that much. Thanks. I luv ya too. 


	14. Now What

A/N- Hey, all my readers. Luckily for you I'm sick. So what better to do when you can't talk well, are stuffy and have a head ache than to write you guys a chapter. Well I couldn't think of anything so here's your chapter.  
  
CH-13 Summary- Draco meets with his friend Mya to be told about a plan of Voldie's. And he learns of her enslavement to his father. Draco does what he feels right and takes her life as peaceful as possible. With this news he becomes quite frustrated and doesn't know what he wants to do.  
  
Ch-14- Now What-  
  
Draco awakes to the sun's harsh light, where last nights storm had lured him to sleep. Cursing he stretches and yawns. It was still relatively early but classes had already started, lucky or not he didn't have to attend class or make up the work, just complete Dumbledore's. Figuring Granger was already in the office he decides on a quick shower. Soon after, he heads to the office begrudgingly.  
  
Draco enters the headmaster's office to see Hermione scantly dress lying across the oafs' desk. He blinked several times disbelieving the sight before him. If Dumbledore could see his best student now... He smirks and sits in a rather comfortable chair. Picking up the paper he didn't finish writing before. Hermione seemed to be rather tired and disinterested in whatever she was doing; if anything at all. Then he followed her gaze toward the ceiling and saw she was solving a word puzzle of sorts and trying to fill in the missing parts of words to decipher the letter. That seemed to be a lot more interesting than what he was doing though.  
  
They progressed in an almost companionable silence. And Silence was just what Draco mind needed after last nights events. He has quite the bit of thinking to do. Snape really should have responded by now. Unless of course he decided to just visit tonight and he really wasn't looking forward to a visit from Snape that would only mean bad news. And he didn't need anymore bad news. Draco suddenly punches a cabinet and puts his fist through glass.  
  
Hermione gasps and looks bewildered at the man before her. His eyes were as gray as steel, perhaps harder. Right before her eyes the boy before aged years it seemed. Shaking the glass from his fist blood drips from his fingertips onto the floor and saying a simple spell the hand heals itself. A cleaning spell soon rids the floor of the glass and blood. He glances in her direction and briskly walks out the door.  
  
'What the hell is his problem?' She wonders. In an instant he changed. The room had a sudden chill and the fire seemed dimmer. Lay forgotten by her peer was a small piece of parchment. Picking it up it gains her interest as the ink had an iridescent green shimmer. Looking at the bottom was the Malfoy crescent. Against her better judgment she proceeds to read the letter.  
  
_Draco,  
Read this in isolation. Your 'dear' friend Marianna was found dead this morning in her bed. She apparently adva-ed herself but how I can not fathom for I am in procession of her wand. Something odd is afoot and only your fellow peers have access to her room. Take care of your fellow housemates; they will pass it to you. I fear a bug may be flying around and has become quite the pest. Let me know if you see any or hear any pest in your dorm. I'ld send some pesticide right away. The Raven is visiting you tonight so expect it. He comes with news. I send my deepest sympathy toward your friends' death. You shall be excused from school this weekend to attend her burial.  
_

_ Your Father,  
Lucius Malfoy.  
_  
Hermione sighs. I wonder who died. I would guess that we will be announcing it this morning at breakfast. Soon an owl flew in and sent just that; to announce the death of a Slytherin girl Marianna. Draco was anywhere but there, so she would have to do it herself. Joy, she was really getting sick of Draco and his issues.  
  
Draco breezed through the hall in a fiery and stormed into Snapes' class in a manner Snape himself would be proud up. Standing at Snapes' desk in a hushed voice urges "In your office we need to talk, now!" Snape slightly startled, quickly tells the class to continue working and never mind Malfoy.  
  
In Snapes office He questions. "What in the name of Merlin!?" Draco doesn't even dignify the question. "Lucius, said you were to meet me tonight to speak. Now is much better for me."  
  
"Okay, that's fine. What is it that is so urgent?" Snape asks in doubt.  
  
Draco responds with fire in his voice. "Where is the old coot"!  
  
"If by old coot you mean Albus. He is away on business." He speaks coolly. "Why do you care of his where a bouts."  
  
"I have gathered news which might interest him." He smirks in a devious manner. "There is a traitor to our house, whom now sleeps. I made sure it was peaceful but the calm wont last because the tides are rising." Draco rattles off.  
  
"Is that so? I am proud of your actions. What of these tides." Snapes' voice holds a tint of worry.  
  
"They will only grow until they swallow the beach." Draco states plainly.  
  
"Good. That's good to hear. Will they succeed?" His worry increases.  
  
"Most defiantly" He replies with finality.  
  
"Your father is not pleased that Marianna was found dead. You know this, but he as of yet does not know who to suspect in the least. You cease to amaze me."  
  
"I do try" Draco lets a small smirk cross his face.  
  
"Is that all" Snape closes.  
  
"At the moment, yes" Draco turns and departs expressionless.  
  
The class watches him leave but Snape demanded their attention and a few house points. From the class room he heads toward the great hall hearing Grangers voice.  
  
"Please, May I have your attention." She yells over an amplification spell, yet still one quiets. For some reason something in Draco made him feel almost sympathy for her. Being in his current mood once in front of the crowd demanded attention; without a spell he strongly urges everyone to quiet. Within seconds they were, and with that he gestured toward Hermione as to give her the attention of the students. Utterly surprised she hesitates for a moment but then begins to speak.  
  
"Fellow students I first ask that you will not act rashly due to our Headmasters absence and to thank you for behaving well the past day. Many of you were either friends or knew a fifth year girl named Marianna Widmia. Last night she left our world of the living. Today in an unused class room at the entrance of the Sytherin hall her body lay for your last words and goodbyes. Furthermore her funeral is being held this Sunday and any student is free to leave to attend. Although I did not know her well, I am sure her death will greatly affect many here and classes today are not mandatory. Thank you for your attention."  
  
By the time she had turned Draco had seemed to vanish. 'What is it with him today'?  
  
Draco was more confused than before. He could have sworn that Snape was talking about something in a different way then normal and caught the reference to Marianna's death and praised him. 'I must be going crazy he thought'. Then the idea of Snape being a spy after all hit him. Snape was on his side when uninfluenced by Voldemort. After many years of torture and an indication back into the DE's Snape had little control over his action when around him. Still Draco was not all muggle loving or even close, nor was Snape, but neither took too fondly to the killing of other pure bloods just because they tended to like them. Draco often forgot what side he was on anymore and knew Snape had to be having similar occurrences. All he knew was what he thought at the time of his actions not why he did them, which normally was just due to habit usually or impulse. But lately nothing had been normal in the least.  
  
Snape was in a very tough position and would likely fall to his death in that position. At least he had control of his actions he thought thankfully. Draco ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Now he got to deal with granger and her persistent prodding into his life and his body and mind. He wouldn't lie to himself; he was incredibly attracted to her but that's as far as it went. Walking into the office he saw granger sorting the requests to leave Hogwarts for the weekend into their respective houses.  
  
Hermione lifted her graze to see Malfoy enter the room. 'Well the great and wonderful prat decided to grace me with his presents once more. I much liked the solitude, and peace and the nagging ache in my stomach. I should see madam Pomfrey about that I might have some kind of virus or something. It can wait though till later, I do feel quite all right now.' For some reason she couldn't seem to not look at Malfoy, he seemed quite perplexed. "Malfoy, here you do this, sort them into their houses." She hands him the pile she had in her hand and moves to another desk which she materialized. "I shall finish revising Snape's thesis." He solemnly takes over her job, without a sound. "Why so passive?" she questions him.  
  
"It's none of your damn business!" He snaps. There she goes again, with her 20 questions.  
  
Hermione to his amazement said nothing further. Part of him kind of wanted her to prod into his life and ease his mind of its chaos. But his pride kept him from giving any information. And Hermione's confusion and slight fear kept her quite. She had never feared him at all before, almost pitied him, but today his voice held an extra sharp edge and his expressions a hardness she had never seen.  
  
Hours later the silence was that of the pair sleeping. Both tired of the mundane tasks and tense quiet which was most suffocating.  
  
A/N- Hey guys I really meant to post this last week but everyone decided to have parties... and I've had work and somewhere in there I squeeze in friends and my boyfriend. And this story has to find time somehow. I hope you like the chapter, and as always review and I'll luv u forever.  
  
--Thanks to all of you--  
  
dracohermioneluver --- Draco will be Draco, and well in this chapter he tells snape a bit of it but not nearly all. He is still really conflicted on what to do. Thanks hun, I luv u too!!! And I'm uber glad u luved the chapter I hope this one is good too...  
  
lilprincess08176 --- Well I guess being in suspense means I am doing a good job writing right?? I am glad u like it. And Malfoy is uber hott !!! I think we all can agree on that.  
  
WindSorceress --- I hope he tells the right person too but this is draco and it's his choice... Bad Hermione is fun to write. But sry to disappoint but she is not pregnant as of this chapter and chapter 15 but you never know in future chapters. I really do try to update soon....  
  
Obsessed --- Wow! Really?? I am glad u like it. And hey here is/was more! I will really try and update sooner.  
  
molly() --- Hey it's awesome that u like my story! And Draco smokes because it just goes with his personality. Plus he is under an immense amount of stress, and smoking releases some of that. SO basically it just fits into his character. I hope it doesn't bother u too much b/c I feel it's a necessary part of him in my story.  
  
Goddess of Gorgeousness --- Thanks for waiting patiently I do sometimes take forever to update. So I hope u like this chapter aswell although I don't know how much exactly u know now... but it is more than last chapter I think...


	15. When visions are visible

A/N--- OMG!!! I'm sooo sorry! I haven't had a chapter in forever! I will continue with this story and eventually end it I promise. I have just been really crazy busy with work, tennis, band and somehow squeeze in my bf and and friends... The next chap I hope will be out sooner!

--- Ch- 14- Summary---

Well basically Draco has a lot of thinking to do, Marianna's death is discover and a funeral session is set for the weekend. Draco has a lil chat with Snape trying to find out whats up with the missing headmaster and lil about the unusual circumstances surrounding his friends death. Hermione gets stuck doing more then her share of work thanks to Draco's mood swings and can hardly contain her frustrations. And to make matter worse she may be getting sick. And of coarse how would it end except for a spat between Draco and Hermione.

Ch- 15 –When visions are visible-

The phase clears to behold Hermione naked on the headmaster's desk. Draco gaps for a moment at the gorgeous women in front of him. How did he even become so damn lucky, anyway? He didn't take time to ponder that though. Stepping closer she turns her head and looks deep into his eyes, peering into his soul and tantalizingly smirks, gaining his full attention; Peeling off his crisp clean cotton shirt and silk tie. He Climbs on top the desk and crawls over her smiling; she reaches up placing her hand on his neck and pulls him to her engulfing him in a kiss. Amazed he nearly forgot to breath. She then traces her hands down his chest to his manhood and receives a moan in return. Soon she replaces her hand with her mouth and receives another gasp and moan. Getting impatient Draco places his mouth on her breast and gently sucks and nibbles evoking quite the loveliest moan as she grasps his back. Working his way down he reaches her clit and at first inserts a finger, swirling it around causing her to tremble in pleasure; replacing that soon with his tongue. She could hardly stand anymore of his torture and with one more flick of his tongue she came.

Simultaneously both Draco and Hermione awake in the office. Highly aroused and to stubborn to admit it or do anything about it. Neither could look each other in the eye.

Draco acts as if he is reading a news paper and tries to calm his raging member. Thinking about very cold things and all things not female, he regains his composer somewhat. Hermione occupies herself with the work on the desk. 'This is getting ridiculous' she thinks to herself. 'I just need to get laid is all, I should go find Blaise I'm sure he can relieve my frustration.' Hermione rises from the desk and walks out the door never noticing how Draco's eyes followed her.

Draco sighs in frustration "Damn that mudblood wrench"! 'How in the name of Merlin is she having this effect on me! I have never gotten so hard over some girl I couldn't get before. I just need to fuck someone. What about that Weasley girl? Wasn't she with Blaise last year for a while... I'll go see if she's in the halls. He now a little bit more relaxed, walks out of the office to quench his thirst.

Unbeknownst to both teens Snape watched the two leave the office and entered after them to see what work they actually completed. Looking at the desk he sees many letters answered, reading a few he decides that they were acceptable and sends them. By the chair was his thesis corrected quite well actually, Young Malfoy was quite the student indeed to catch such simple mistakes but if he discovered the double meanings he would really be impressed. He was honestly quite impressed with the young man. He was in such a bad position yet, he seemed to be handling it too well. He recalled when Draco entered his class asking about Albus. He himself wondered where he was, all he was told was to watch over Granger and Malfoy and keep the school in order. The second had actually become a bother lately thanks to the death of Marianna. The poor girl, sad to say but she was better off dead then live in the life forced upon her. With a swish of his wand he cleans and organizes the room and leaves a bit more paper work to file.

Walking down the damp Hall Hermione got the chills and magics a cloak. Where would Blaise be anyway...? She however did have to ponder that as to the fact he to was roaming the halls. Spotting him she remarks "You do know it's well past curfew and you should get house points taken." She smirks.

Flashing a smile he speaks "I bet I could convince you otherwise."

"I bet you could" She smiles and laughs lightly, walking toward him. "So are you willing to fulfill this bet or not."

He chooses not to vocally respond, instead wraps his arm around her, placing one hand behind her head pulling her toward him and fiercely kisses her. She responds to him quickly and backs them both into the wall. He traces her back with his hands as she unbuttons his shirt and traces her way up his chest. Rid of his shirt he removes her shirt, pleasantly surprised at the green silk bra beneath it, skillfully unfastening it. Blaise swiftly switching their position and Hermione get Goosebumps from the coldness of the stone however within moments thanks to Blaise's warm caresses her body temperature raises. She could feel his hardness pressing into her threw his thin slacks and her pleated skirt, and grew even more aroused. She wanted him inside her and deftly unclasped his pants and slid them down.

Draco walking down the halls still had no luck finding and females to which could or would care to satisfy him. It seemed as though some guys was getting lucky due to the sounds which were audible to him, though the pair was not visible. He had no desire to witness them either, although he was in a pissy mood and decided to squash their fun and deduct points. After all it was his responsibility to make sure rules were not to be broken in the absence of the headmaster.

Quietly, he saunters further down the hall; he get about 5 meters from them and pronounces loudly. "I do believe it's much passed curfew."

And though Draco didn't notice His good friend Blaise, Blaise surely recognized Draco's voice and sounds back. "Draco quit being a prick and find your own girl to fuck."

"Dude, I'm sorry mate. It didn't see that it was you." Draco remarks with a bit of friendly jest, and turns to leave, "Later". As he was leaving the moon light highlighted the features of a barely clothed Hermione. "What! Granger!"

Blaise tries to justify his actions, "Man, it was a bet and she's hot and very willing".

"No, shit." He adds to the affect of her being willing. "I didn't need an explanation, I just would have never guessed."

Hermione how becoming cold due to the lack of cloths and the draft from the wall interrupts. "Um, Malfoy would you care to leave! I believe Blaise and I were busy!"

With parting words the blonde departs, and Blaise turns back to Hermione. "Now where were we love?"

Draco now out of sight slams his fist into the cement blocks, "That little slut"! He curses under his breath. He couldn't believe it! He's the one who introduced her to the wonders of sex so now she's fucking his best mate. What a wonderful thanks. It's not like she meant anything to him. She was just a fuck for him to. Why shouldn't his friend have a piece too? She and himself hadn't done anything remotely sexual except in his dreams lately. It almost was as if she didn't crave him in the least, while he was craving her quite badly. How did those roles reverse? Did it even matter? It shouldn't have but it did, and for the life of him he wished it wouldn't have.

Severus paced his chambers rereading the note he held in his hand. Lucius requested that his son be excused from school for a week. No doubt they were going to initiate the young boy. Voldemort was increasingly gaining strength and it seemed as if something unseen was the source. That severus was sure was behind the headmasters leave, he was trying to decipher a badly tattered text which might explain the reason behind changes in Voldemort. He was sure of it now; Albus had left with several books and a few extremely worn pages of parchment. Whatever it was he needed to return soon for he didn't have any idea how much longer the school could run smoothly in his absence and with Granger and Draco running it, especially with their conflicts as of late.

A/N—Thanks to all my reviewers, I hope u are still reading my story! And If u did then thanks a bunches!

Thanks to

dracohermioneluver --- Yea, actually you were supposed to be a bit lost by their conversation. Though through out the next chapters I think it'll make more sense as to what exactly they were referring to. As always I'm glad you loved it and I hope u are/ did read this chapter b/c I know it's been forever.

LilChocolateAngl --- thanks I'm glad u luved it

RelientKroxmysox721 --- I shall try to keep it up as u put it lol, and thanks, I'm glad u like it.

Goddess of Gorgeousness --- I know I know, u readers always wanting to know what happens before it does!!! Shame shame. Lol j/k I'm glad ur being tortured b/c it means im good a good job at writing right?...

em --- I shall keep writing don't worry lol

EAWCBM06 --- Hey, thanks for ur input, I luv stuff like that. And im glad u luv my fic and for awhile I've been in a bit of writers block so that could be why it seems a lil off I guess or a lil less then all my imagination wants...

SaTiNk06--- Glad u like

rainbowfairy --- I shall continue I promise! And I'll try to update every other week or so.

sweetkissiz6913 --- yea re-reading it it wasn't too bad now that I myself am more expairianced in such matters, and no offense but its my story and if I want draco to have gray eyes he will and if for some reason I wish for him to have purple hair then he shall.. I never said I was following the books word for word. But thanks none the less.

starrynight girl --- 'hides behind chair' I update... tho not soon at all...

Ellen --- well here it was hope u enjoyed

Triss SkyLark --- thanks

Echo Destynee --- Heather u always brighten my day lol. Thanks for finally reviewing luv, after all I review ur's like almost every chapter, I luv ya tho lol. And 17 is treating much better then 16 did lol.


	16. Breakdown

AN- okay i fell off the face of the earth and this was the soonest i could get back…  
Seriously tho, sry for the delay in chapters.

Disclaimer- still poor broke and don't own a thing cept my ideas.

Ch-16- Breakdown-

Atop a rather steep hill, Albus looks to the clouded sky, pondering about the choice he would soon have to make. Would Young Malfoy be strong enough to handle the road before him, would he allow Miss Granger into his life, and let her assist him in his journey. According to Severus, Draco had progressively changing for the good of the cause, unbeknownst to himself even at times. Since Draco had demanded to know his whereabouts he decided in was time to let the young man have some information. Conjuring a table, quill, ink and paper began to write.

_To Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_ It has been brought to my attention that you have requested some information on my current whereabouts. I am away do to a pressing matter concerning the order. You may have information to aid in my quest. I'd be much obliged to accept such. If it is in your interest to do so return the instagram with a reply. At such an occurrence we may set a time to meet; until then good luck with the students and the task._

_Sincerely your Headmaster Dumbledore._

Draco Paces his room with Dumbledore's message in hand. He didn't know what to do. He had a week to decide, because in a week he would either be initiated into the DE's or into the Order. Or he could run, which wasn't a smart idea for any wizard as to all the locater spells with exist it would be very difficult to stay hidden. Realizing that he should go complete tasks, leaves the confides of his room and heads to the office.

Hermione already in the office had returned from madam pomfreys office and was waiting for the blonde basturd to walk thru the door.

"Madam Pomfrey do you have a moment" Hermione asks.  
"Yes, sure I do. What seems to be the problem?"  
"Well I keep having really bad stomach aches sporadically."  
Nodding she asks Hermione to stand still and cast a detector charm, "My, my".  
"What is it"?  
"Someone has cast a distance charm on you."  
"You mean to say when who ever cast the charm is not near me I will feel pain."  
"Well, yes exactly." She states not surprised at Hermione's intelligence.

"Thanks for the exam I can handle it from here."  
"Are you sure you don't want me to remove it?" She asks.  
"Nah, it's no problem. I can take care of it."  
"If you're sure," She states not quiet willing to let her leave without the charm removed.  
"Yep, Thanks!" Hermione smiles and exits the medical ward.

As Draco enters the office He is insulted by the foul words of Hermione's mouth. "Wow, Back up a second what the hell did I do?"  
"You put a spell on me! You stupid arse prat!!!"  
"Oh... "Draco is at a loss for words "If it means that much I'll take it off"  
"You better take it off you filthy Slytherin cheat!"  
"So that's what this is about, your pissed because I used magic and you never thought of using it first!"  
"It's the fact that you were inflicted pain on me for a stupid bet."  
Draco says the reverse incantation "There the charm is off! And the bet is off to!"  
"Fine, I would have won anyway!" Hermione storms out of the office.

Draco sighs and begins to straiten out the office and reply to letters.

Hermione stands outside the office and slides down the wall, her face falling into her hands. Tears of frustration fall from her face. She didn't even consider why she was crying; Just cried. What did she have to cry about anyway? Her life was finally hers to live. She had made her own choices regardless of what others would think. But what did she think anyway? She had fun in her new cloths and loved how boys noticed her. Messing around and shagging was fun. It's not like she expected to have a relationship with Malfoy. She wasn't crying about Malfoy though anyway she thought. Wiping the tears from for eyes she stands up and walks back to her dorm.

Blaise however witnessed Grangers out of character break down. Waiting for her to leave he tells the door the password and enters Dumbledore's office. Blaise always new the password, being head of Slytherin and Draco's mate. He gazed upon a solemn Draco a quill in one hand and his other supporting his head over a desk. Blaise blatantly asked "What the hells wrong with granger? Did you try to fuck her or something"?

Draco looks up "Fuck, man I don't even know. And why would you ask anyhow."

"Mate, She was sitting outside the door sobbing"

"Ahhh, shit!" He curses under his breath.

"So you did Fuck her?" He questions.

"No," he pause "well yes I have, but not today, not for awhile."

Blaise directs a look off un trustworthiness "Don't give me that look Blaise. I didn't intentionally hurt her."

He received another look. "Okay, okay at first I just wanted a good fuck, and a challenge, but later I didn't want to hurt her. Don't look at me like that either, I don't like the girl. I just don't think she deserves to be hurt by a guy like me. Let potter tell her lies and break her heart. I was nothing but true to all my words. I told her not to fall in love with me, and not to like me. That all we were was benefits and fun."

"Honestly now Draco do you really believe that she choose to like you that she choose to be attracted to you. Now your really starting to make me believe you're dumber then you look or plain delusional. A girl like granger doesn't wake up one morning and say hey I think I want to fall in love with Draco. It's more along the lines of why am I attracted to such an arse, I shouldn't like him at all, all he's ever been to me is a prat, until he decided I was attractive."

"Okay, Blaise I get it alright!" He slams his fist on the desk. "I'm not that dense. I just don't need this right now!" He lets out a deep sigh. "There is so much on my mind right now and Granger has no place in it right now."

"Do you think there's not a lot on my mind? I'm in the same place as you mate. My father would not at all mind me being initiated next week along side you. Sure I might not have as much presser as you since luscious is a death eater. But hell it ain't easy walking on thin ice. And has it crossed your mind once that perhaps Granger could help ease your mess of a mind?" Blaise surmises.

"What has Granger got to do with anything?"

"That's exactly my point. She probably should be."

"Why do you say that?"

"If you really have to ask me that then you're not as smart or the person I thought you were." Blaise turns and exits the office leaving Draco with his thoughts.

Hermione enters her dorm to find Harry sitting on the couch. "Hermione I think it's about time we talked."

"Harry please not now" She exasperatedly sighs.

"No now is the time you need to hear this so sit down" He demands with urgency.

Once she was seated he began "Hermione I recently discovered a prophesy which honestly I though was about me but as it turns out I wasn't looking beyond my status. It turns out that it is about you. You hold more to the outcome of voldemort than I frankly. I can't tell you anything beyond that your actions will shape the outcome of the wizarding and muggle worlds. I know this is a lot to swallow but with Dumbledore gone and everything I get the real strong sense that something huge is talking place." He sort of shrugs.

Hermione was in no state of mind to hear the message that her best friend was trying to tell her. "Harry I really can't take this right now! Just because you feel something doesn't mean anything, you always feel something and more often than not I listen to you and end up injured. Or finding out that you were wrong and going on a journey of some sort. Harry I can't handle that right now" She explodes.

Harry silences her "Hermione what the hell is your problem every since you've been with Malfoy you have ignored all of your friends and have been treating us like shit. If Malfoy is being a prat that doesn't give you the right to treat me like I am some self absorbed prick."

"Harry you want to know why I am? Do you? Well it's none of your goddamn business what I do and if it has anything to do with Malfoy. I am old enough to make my own decisions." She rises from the sofa and storms into her bedroom. Falling onto the bed she begins to sob.

A/N- Hey well that's the chapter I hope you like it and please review!!!!!


	17. When the Sunrises

Chapter 17

When the Sunrises

A/N- Yes its been forever and more but hey I've been busy with senior stuff and just plain had writers block. But I have been inspired so u should be seeing chapters more frequently (tho I cant promise). On to the chapter…

The sun slowly rose in the distance and Draco leaned back into his chair and soaked in its warmth. He hadn't slept all night. He conjured a blue rose and twirled it with his fingers. Standing he exits the room and heads toward Hermione's.

Hermione awoke to the sight of Draco leaning against the window side holding a single blue rose. "What are you doing here Malfoy", she questions.

"I am here because," he pauses then continues "Hermione I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of. I can say though that becoming your friend and lover wasn't one of those things. Every moment I am with you, you make me believe I can be strong enough to follow my own path. Be that as it may, if my life ends because of it then at least I had the strength enough to try." He sits on the end of the bed.

"Umm… ok." She tries to sort out all he has said to her.

"I just came here to tell you that I must leave, and to say thank you."

"Where are you going"?

"Where I must."

"Draco, stop talking in riddles"

"I don't know! Ok, but I know it isn't here"

Hermione thinks back to the discussion with Harry. I need to do something. "Take me with you."

"There will be great dangers and you need to run the school"

"I am no stranger to danger and Harry or Blaise could run the school"

"I can't let you."

"Yes you can, and you will" She moves to him and forcefully kisses him. He places his hand on the small of her back and the other behind her head kissing her with all he had. It had been too long, since he had felt her lips. Hermione needing to feel his warmth strips him of his shirt, running her hands over his abs. He soon rids Hermione of her tank top, and runs his mouth over her breast. Overcome with desperation to be one another, they quickly rid themselves of the remaining cloths. After several moments Draco fills Hermione with his seed, and they both lay on her bed in silent contentment.

Several thoughts were running through Draco's mind but all of them contained Hermione. "Mia" he asks for her attention.

"Hmmm" she returns.

"I don't want to hurt you" He slurs.

"What are you talking about" She asked confused.

"I don't want to hurt you"

"Your not gunna hurt me, silly. I'm a big tough girl remember". She giggles.

He remains stoic, "Hermione I'm being serious. If we stay together I know I will end up hurting you."

"Hermione grasps his hand and looks into his eyes, "Well that's a chance I'm ready to take if you are."

"Are you sure you want me" he teasingly questions.

"Yes, I'm quite sure" she smiles.

Hours later Snape stands in the headmaster's office and spots a piece of parchment. Picking it up, he realizes that it's a letter from Draco and Hermione.

_To Mr. Severus Snape,_

_As you have noticed, Hermione and I are no longer in the school. It has arisen to our attention that there is a situation which is in need of our persons. We bestow the school duties to Blaise Zabini and Harry Potter. We have written letters to them as well. If you have any further questions send an owl._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Hermione Granger_

Folding the letter and placing it in his robes, he in disbelief mumbles to himself. I can't believe it. Then exits the office to tell Potter and Blaise what it is they are to do.

Albus looks to the clouds and thanks Merlin. He reread the letter he had received,

_To Mr. Albus Dumbledore,_

_I am sure you will be pleased to hear that Hermione and myself Draco have a matter to attended to before I give you the information you seek from me. We have written to Severus and delegated our school duties to Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini. If you require further details we can provide them to you at a later date. We will owl you with our progress and any details we may run across._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Hermione Granger_

They actually did resolve there differences after all, and Severus had so little faith in the prophesy. Letting the letter turn to ash he pulls a book from his robe and begins once more to read it's text and sort out any useful information.

A/N- I hope you liked it and please review and thanks to all my reviewer I luv ya lots!


	18. New Perspective

disclaimer- i own nothing except my imagination.

Ch18- New Perspective

With a swish and flick, Draco and Hermione stand in a large stone room, with lush forest green window coverings; the dark wood bed was covered in thick Green blankets and sheets to match, with a black curtain surrounding the bed. On the wall were a few slytherin emblems one of a metal and the other fabric. Draco watched her eyes gaze the room "Welcome to my room granger." He smiles warmly.

"This is your room?" She is actually quite surprised "what are we doing here?"

"We are here because this is my house, and I need to be initiated to be a D.E at the end of this week and so do you, well you at least have to attend."

"What!" she thinks for a moment "This is your plan, to convert me to the dark side"

"Shhh!" He puts a finger to her lips, "This is the only way, which sadly will keep your precious gryffendores alive. You will simple have to pretend to be a pure blood. Your magical abilities will surely not be doubted tested maybe but not doubted."

"But" Hermione hardly has a chance to utter before he speaks again.

"I shall just call you Mia Black" The blacks used to be on our, well the DE side, we'll just say you were an orphan of The Blacks the last war and have been studying privately until this year. We have been together for 3 months and you are completely smitten and would dare leave my side for the most important event of our life time." Draco finishes in almost one breath.

"And what if I don't agree with this" Hermione asks pensively, not sure where this was all leading to.

"Then you will leave tonight, and not see or speak to me, most likely forever," Seeing the unbelieving expression on her face continues "This will be dangerous Mia, and I can't guarantee I'll live past this week, once I'm initiated I have to act the part. I didn't want you here, but you wouldn't take no for an answer. But I'm giving you one last out, choose carefully, this is your life, you can't swish and flick and poof make it all different down the road from now."

"I'm not stupid I know I can't change my past. But I can affect the future, and if it's for the better then I'll do it." She decisively speaks.

"Get ready for dinner, dress formally, the bath is over there", he points to the back corner of his room.

Walking down stares in toe of Draco, She could see the vast open living room. She tried to calm her breathing and took slow deep breaths. She really hoped she could pull this off. She hoped they didn't recognize her. She had just used a few charms, and died her hair a dark shade of blue, that could have past for black that swayed behind her in smooth layers, and her eyes now shown a fierce green. She actually looked pretty damn hot. The dress Draco had given her was a very formal in fact, a long black and silver gown that laced up the front, giving her breast ample uplifting to say the least.

They had reached the table and Draco pulled that chair for her to sit at the table to his right. Draco looked deep into her eyes and assured her not to worry. His eyes held a secret though. Hermione couldn't place it, and merely let it slide. Draco sitting at the table awaiting his parent's presence, they were a tad early for dinner as they well should be. He hoped that this would turn out well. Hermione had concealed her self well, and in fact he doubted that she would be recognized, his parents hadn't really glanced at her since 3 year or so, and she definitely looked a lot different now. At least to him, anyway, but a lot had changed since then. He had changed since then. The world had changed since then…

A/N- Please comment, its been awhile but i think i need to finish my story lol. comment if you have any ideas. like or dislike... i'll take anything. and the next chapter should be longer.


End file.
